ANBU
by cahaya-hati
Summary: Selama ini manusia selalu diremehkan. Mereka hidup dengan damai tanpa mengetahui eksistensi yang selama ini mereka anggap mitos belaka itu hidup berdampingan dengan mereka. Namun apa jadinya salah satu negara mengetahui eksistensi itu? Jawabannya adalah kelahiran unit militer yang mengurusi segala hal menyangkut supernatural yang disebut ANBU. note: straight pair
1. bab 0 part 1

ANBU

 **Disclaimer: semua unsur anime yang ada di cerita ini seperti chara, kekuatan dan sebagainya bukan punya saya**

 **Bab 0 part 1: pembentukan ANBU, Unit Militer Penanggulangan Makhluk supernatural part 1**

"Jadi, mereka sudah bergerak ya." Seorang pria bersurai pirang berkata menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Dia mengenakan satu set pakaian bisnisman.

"Benar sekali jendral besar Namikaze-Sama! Mereka sudah bergerak mendekati target RD-001 dengan dalih berkencan." ucap perempuan berseragam salah satu sekolah bergengsi yang berada di kota ini, kota kuoh, yaitu kuoh academy. Dia memberikan laporan kepada pria surai pirang tersebut.

Kok pria itu dipanggil Jendral besar yang merupakan pangkat tertinggi di satuan militer. Beginilah penjelasan singkatnya.

Sosok Jendral besar tersebut merupakan salah satu pemimpin unit militer yang baru didirikan oleh kaisar Jepang setahun silam. Unit militer ini bernama ANBU. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui unit ini. Hanya Kaisar dan beberapa orang yang mengetahui unit militer ini. Tugas unit ini adalah mengurusi segala hal berbau supernatural.

Kembali ke topik.

"Eh, jadi mereka pakai strategi itu. Pintar juga eh, menggunakan strategi ini pada pria mesum plus jomblo akut akut."

Perempuan tersebut bisa melihat senyuman miris pria di depannya melalui pantulan kaca. Dalam hati, ia pun setuju dengan fakta tersebut. Ia pun jijik dengan sang target karna dia merupakan salah satu dari trio mesum. Terlebih lagi klubnya, klub kendo kerap jadi sasaran trio mesum tersebut.

Pria itu berbalik menghadap perempuan bersurai tersebut dan mengatakan, "Baiklah, Momoka Sonokawa, kirim anggota timmu untuk menyelamatkan target. Kemudian seret dia ke markas dan jelaskan semuanya Kemudian ajak dia gabung ke unit ini dan latih dia."

"Baik!" ia pun memberi hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Pria bersurai pirang pov on

Aku menatap serius ke arah momoka yang keluar dari ruanganku. Hah, si RD-001 memang merepotkan. Namun gak heran sih. Si RD memegang sacred gear type longinus yang bernama boosted gear. Setidaknya itu info yang aku dapat dari temanku yang juga seorang Jendral besar yang bisa manipulasi otak makhluk hidup. Aku pun memutuskan mengirim Momoka untuk menyelamatkan si RD.

Btw, namaku Namikaze Naruto, salah satu jendral besar unit militer ANBU. Tentu kalian tahu siapa aku kan. Jadinya aku gak perlu repot repot jelaskan siapa ketokan pintu pun memasuki indra pendengaranku. Aku daritadi dah ngerasain aura suci yang besar sekitar 2 menit lalu. Aku kenal dengan pemilik aura tersebut.

"Masuk!" seruku. Pintu pun terbuka, dan di balik pintu terdapat sosok laki-laki pemilik aura tersebut.

"Yo Naruto, selamat malam."

"Yo *. Bagaimana kuliner di Jepang? Enak-enak?"

"Mantap tenan! Rasanya unik unik dan enak! Jadi pengen makan lagi."

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar laki-laki maniak makanan di depannya itu. Stop, saatnya serius.

"Apa kau dapat info siapa dalang yang memerintahkan untuk membunuh sacred gear yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini."

"Masih samar-samar, namun aku berhasil menangkap salah satu kaki tangan si dalang dan katanya tahu pelakunya salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh, karena suatu hal, dia gak bisa bocorkan info tentang identitas dalang."

Aku menghela nafas. Siapapun dalangnya, ntah napa firasatku sangat buruk. Semoga apapun firasatnya tersebut, gak akan menghancurkan gencatan senjata. Hah, Untuk mencapai perdamaian sejati, memang susah. Belum lagi konflik dimana-mana, sangat merepotkan.

"Makasih infonya. Kemungkinan cuma satu, namun bukti masih kurang. Merepotkan. Btw, di dekat sini ada dango yang enak."

"Masa? Wah makasih Naruto!" seketika Tobio menghilang dengan kecepatan layaknya menggunakan hiraishin buatan Tobirama.

Aku memutar badanku dan kembali dan menatap sendu langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang tersebut. Jujur, tidak terasa sudah setahun semenjak aku terdampar disini, dan juga insiden yang memicu kelahiran squad ANBU ini.

Flashback on!

Time: Setahun yang lalu.

Dengan langkah yang lesu, aku berjalan di tengah gelapnya malam. Menyesal, kesal, sendu, sedih. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini.

 **"Naruto!"** Suara menggema di fikiranku. Aku pun mencari gang sempit lalu mengambil posisi meditasi dan masuk ke mindscape. Aku menatap kosong sosok rubah raksasa yang menatapku prihatin.

"Ada apa kurama?" Ya, nama rubah itu adalab Kurama, dia adalah partnerku dan juga temanku.

 **"Janganlah murung. Urungkan niatmu untuk mencari jalan pulang."** Kurama memberiku saran

"Apa maksudmu Kurama?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

 **"Seperti kataku tadi, urungkan niatmu cari jalan pulang ke Konoha."**

"Dan aku harus lupakan cita-citaku yang sebentar lagi terwujud. Begitu maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, brengsek!"

" **Aku tidak bercanda, BODOH! Aku tahu jadi Hokage hanyalah caramu lari dari rasa sakit dan penyesalan!Kau mungkin bisa bohongi mereka, tapi kau ga bisa bohongi aku, partnermu! Kau hanya lari dari rasa sakit dan penyesalan karena kematian Hinata yang melindungimu dari serangan Kaguya, kan!"**

Kematian Hinata? Ya, seperti kata Kurama, Hinata mati melindungiku. Saat itu, kami, yaitu aku, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito dan Hinata, mati-matian melawan Kaguya. Namun ketika sampai di dimensi yang dimana gravitasinya sangatlah kuat, hingga kami susah bergerak. Saat itu Kaguya berniat mengeksekusi kami, yaitu aku dan Sasuke, namun berkat kamui, kami selamat. Namun tidak dengan serangan gelombang kedua. Kamui tidak bisa digunakan karena Obito kehabisan chakra. Oleb karena itu, Obito dan Hinata jadi tameng untuk melindungi kami. Tentu kalian tahu kan dampak serangan itu. Perlahan tubuh mereka terkelupas. Hinata menoleh ke arahku dengan senyuman yang tulus, senyuman yang membuatku sadar, bahwa aku menyukainya. Mata kananku melebar ketika melihat Hinata mencabut paksa mata kirinya yang dimana mata itu dalam kondisi byakugan tengah aktif. Kemudian dengan langkah terseok-seok, dia menyodorkan mata itu kepadaku. Mataku menatap sendu Hinata yang dipastikan akan mati.

"Jangan pasang raut wajah seperti itu Naruto." Ujar Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi kau melindungiku, Hinata? Kenapa?!" teriakku yang putus asa.

"Alasannya, karena ..." Hinata menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Tangannya memegang wajahku yang tertunduk. Diangkatnya wajahku dan menatap wajahnya yang tetap tenang walau kematian akan menjemputnya. Mataku melebar tatkala dia menciumku. Kemudian dia mengakhiri ciuman tersebut. "...aku mencintaimu. Tolong terima mataku ini untuk jadi mata kirimu yang buta karena melindungiku dari serangan Madara."Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan menaruh bola matanya di tanganku.

"Selamat tinggal dan... Terimakasih." setelah itu, ia lenyap.

Mengingat hal itu, tanpa kusadari, tanganku mengelus mata kiri Hinata. Berkat mata ini, kami selalu selamat dari serangan Kaguya. Belum lagi guru Kakashi mendapat kekuatan baru dari Obito yang mati, berkat kekuatan baru itu, kami selamat dari serangan gelombang ketiga Kaguya.

 **"Maka dari itu, carilah kebahagiaanmu disini Naruto. Kau sudah cukup menderita."**

Apa maksudnya perkataan Kurama? Aku beritahu.

Setelah kematian Hinata, orang terdekatnya sangat marah kepadaku. Bahkan aku menerima Juuken yang dilancarkan Hiashi dan Hanabi. Kiba sangat marah padaku. Alasannya dia menyukai Hinata. Sedangkan Shino hanya mengatakan, 'Aku kecewa padamu' dan mulai jaga jarak padaku. Belum sampai disitu, tetua sialan itu memaksaku menerima jabatan Hokage lalu melaksanakan CRA. Beruntung, Guru Kakashi memahami kondisiku dan dia mengambil alih jabatan itu dengan dalih pangkatku masih genin dan umurku masih terlalu muda. Setahun kemudian, dua tetua sialan itu mati karena sebuah racun. Namun entah mengapa tidak ada respon berlebihan dari guru Kakashi dan nenek Tsunade. Setelah itu, nenek Tsunade dan orochimaru jadi anggota dewan dan berkat itu, ketika aku direkomendasi diangkat jadi hokage, aku tidak dipaksa melakukan CRA. Tentunya aku sudah lulus ujian Jounin sebulan sebelum rekomendasi jabatan Hokage aku terima.

 **"Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan sedih melihatmu yang kehilangan semangat hidup dikarenakan kematiannya."** Aku merenungi perkataan Kurama. Aku akui perkataan Kurama sangat benar. Baiklah, saatnya move on.

"Makasih Kurama. Sebaiknya langkah pertama apa yang harus kita ambil?" Aku mencoba tersenyum dan meminta saran Kurama.

"Mengingat kita tidak ada informasi tentang daerah ini. Namun setelah ku deteksi, gak ada satupun chakra yang aku rasakan. Dengan kata lain kita terdampar di dimensi lain. Maka dari itu, buatlah bunshin sebanyak 100, gunakan henge dan cari informasi."

Benar juga kata Kurama. Daritadi aku juga tidak merasakan satupun chakra. Berarti kita berada di dimensi lain. Maka dari itu, cari informasi adalag langkah yang tepat. Aku pun melompat ke atas atap dan membuat 100 clone lalu mereka pake Henge dan berpencar.

Sudah beberapa hari aku menetap di kota ini, kota yang aku ketahui bernama Kuoh. Untuk mengisi waktu luang, aku melakukan part time di sebuah minimarket. Setidaknya cukup buat beli ramen lah melakukan part time, tiba-tiba memori dalam jumlah yang besar memasuki ke otakku. Refleks aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Teman kerjaku yang profesinya sama denganku pun, yaitu penjaga kasir, menoleh ke arahku dan aku bisa menangkap nada khawatir saat dia bertanya padaku.

"Naruto-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan terlalu paksakan dirimu. Jika kau lelah, ambillah cuti sehari, aku yakin manager pasti paham."

Aku cuma mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkanku, Lelouch-san."

Aku menghela nafas pendek. Informasi dari salah satu bunshinku membuat kesanku tentang dunia ini yang awalnya ku kira damai, kini hancur berkeping-keping. Dunia ini tidak sedamai yang ku kira. Dunia ini ternyata dihuni makhluk supernatural, salah satunya tentang sosok monster mirip banteng yang memegang kapak yang sempat dilawan oleh bunshinku. Menurut ingatan bunshinku, monster itu memiliki energi kelam yang mengingatkanku tentang mouryuu. Jadi, bisa aku simpulkan monster itu adalah iblis.

Ngomong-ngomong, teman kerjaku yang satu ini sangat menarik. Bukan menarik dalam hal cinta ya, tapi karena energi yang aku rasakan yang bersumber di mata kirinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama? Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

 **"Aku juga merasakannya. Tepatnya energinya berasal dari kedua matanya. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi kepalamu sakit?"**

"Ingatan beberapa bunshin memasuki kepalaku. Nanti aku beritahu malam ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto memutuskan linknya dan fokus kerja.

Malam harinya. Aku merutuki kesialan yang terjadi hari ini. Tadi jam 3 sore diseret petugas kepolisian ke pos polisi karena melihat dirinya keluyuran di jam sekolah masih berlangsung. Ia diintrogasi oleh polisi itu. Beberapa pertanyaan yang ia dapatkan. Mulai dari berapa umurmu. Kemudian dimana sekolahmu. Lalu dimana orang tuamu.

Saat mendengar 3 pertanyaan itu, saat itu dengan polosnya malah ku jawab, "Umur 17 tahun. Sekolah? Aku malas melakukan hal merepotkan itu. Orang tuaku? Mereka sudah tenang... Di alam sana." Aku pun memasang raut wajah yang sedih. Aku melihat ekspresi iba di wajah mereka. Ohoho aktingku tidak buruk juga. Aku yakin mereka merasa bersalah. Mereka pun meminta maaf padaku.

Setelah beberapa menit raut wajah iba itu lenyap tak tersisa. Mereka memandangiku dengan tajam.

"Sebentar, menurut perkataanmu, berarti kau ga sekolah? Bisa sebutkan alasannya?" Begitulah pertanyaan sang polisi saat itu.

Berkat info dari salah satu bunshinku. Info tentang wajib belajar 12 tahun. Aku menjawab dengan nada serak. "Bukankah anda sudah tahu alasannya. Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih smp. Mereka meninggal karena rumah kami ludes dilalap api. Semuanya ludes terbakar! Aku juga tidak mampu bayar uang sekolah. Disisi lain, aku dah capek dibully karena aku miskin. Makanya aku tadi bilang malas melakukan hal merepotkan."

"Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan." Saat itu aku sangat kesal dengan polisi itu.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar polisi lainnya berkata begitu Namun, bagaimana aku mau daftar, surat identitas diri ludes terbakar! Jikalau aku sekolah sekalipun, bagaimana caranya aku cari uang buat makan dan sewa apartemen, Hah?"

Terjadi perdebatan antara aku dan dua polisi itu tentang aku harus sekolah. Dua polisi itu bersikeras dan aku pun juga bersikeras. Karena hal itu, perdebatan terus berlangsung sampai jam 18.35 malam.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan menggunakan sharingan milik shisui di mata kananku yang aku ambil di mata burung gagak milik Itachi sebelum dibakar saat perang dahulu dan mata itu disimpan di segel penyimpanan yang ada di tanganku lalu setelah jadi hokage saat itu, aku memutuskan agar menggabungkan mata ini dengan mataku dengan bantuan Sakura. Begitulah kisahnya aku punya sharingan. Mataku pun berubah, awalnya biru cerah jadi biru gelap dengan tiga tomoe.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku pergi?" Mereka pun mengangguk. Aku pun tersenyum.

Hah, kalau tahu masalah tadi tambah runyam, aku gunakan sharingan aja, beres tanpa perlu ciptakan kebohongan yang merepotkan.

Begitulah ceritanya aku berurusan dengan polisi. Mungkin nanti aku membuat surat identitas diri. Tentunya dengan bantuan sharingan. Mengingat aku pendatang dari dunia lain.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara minta tolong. Aku pun berlari menuju asal suara itu yang mengarah ke gudang tua yang tidak mengamati lokasi sekitar gedung tua itu. Pertama, mobil yang hancur. Kedua mayat laki-laki dengan senjata yang mirip pak polisi tadi sore tersebut. Ia melihat luka bekas cakaran yang sangat besar, rusuk yang patah, luka tusukan yang besar di paru-paru, wajah yang menunjukkan ia kekurangan oksigen. Selain dua hal itu, ia melihat goresan yang disebabkan oleh serangan bentuk cakar, dan tusukan di dinding. Dilihat dari 3 hal itu bisa dipastikan bukan manusia. Jika ditambah dengan informasi aura kelam yang sama dengan informasi yang ia dapat dari salah aatu bunshinnya, bisa dipastikan sosok yang menyerang pria itu adalah iblis.

"Argh! Tolong!" Mendengar itu, aku berniat keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Tapi ku urungkan saat melihat seorang pemuda melesat menggunakan motor yang ia naiki tersebur menuju dalam gudang. Aku yang penasaran akan sosok pemuda itu pergi ke gudang itu. Aku bisa melihat pria itu menabrakkan motornya ke sisi samping harimau yang postur tubuhnya kayak manusia itu yang siap membunuh laki-laki berpakaian mewah itu yang pasrah akan ajal yang sebentar lagi mengatakan 'hai' pada dirinya.

Aku bisa mendengar suara auman khas harimau yang kayaknya marah karena kegiatannya diganggu. Iblis itu terlempar beberapa meter.

"Manusia rendahan! Beraninya mengganguku! Akan ku jadikan kau hidangan pembuka sebelum memakan manusia disana!"

Eh? Dia bisa bicara? Wah info baru nih.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, iblis liar." sosok pemuda itu membuka helmnya. Dia... Lelouch!

Iblis itu melesat dengan cepat dan Lelouch nampak tetap tenang. Dia nampak mengambil sesuatu di matanya.

"Aku, Lelouch emperough, aku memerintahkan kamu untuk bunuh diri!"

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Tapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang unik. Sosok iblis itu berhenti dan gerak geriknya jadi kaku layaknya robot.

"Yes your highness!" Setelah mengatakan itu, sosok iblis tersebut menusuk dirinya dengan kuku tajamnya tepat di jantung. Itulah unik yang aku maksud. Nampaknya sang iblis itu terhipnotis. Di pinggiran mata iblis tersebut pun nampak berubah jadi warna merah.

Melihat situasi disana sudah tenang, aku menghampiri Lelouch dan memanggilnya. Aku juga berniat bertanya tentang iblis liar yang sempat disebut olehnya. Apa iblis liar dan iblis itu sama. Jika beda, bagaimana sosok iblis yang tidak liar tersebut? Itulah yang membuatku penasaran.

Aku melihat Lelouch membalikkan badannya. Melihat matanya yang berbeda, aku terkejut. Matanya... Berbeda dengan yang biasanya ku Lelouch pun terkejut akan pun menghampiri laki-laki itu dan mulai menyembuhkan luka tusukan di perutnya dengan ninjutsu medis yang sempat ku pelajari setelah perang berakhir. Buat jaga-jaga saja sih. Perlahan luka tersebur tertutup.

"Kau... Bagaimana bisa? Siapa kalian sebenarnya."

Aku berniat menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki ini dan aku juga berniat mencari informasi pada mereka, terutama mata Lelouch dan energi yang dimiliki laki-laki di depanku. Tapi lagi-lagi masalah baru muncul lagi. Aku merasakan aura kelam yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di benakku. Teleportasi. Gawat!

"Lelouch, cepat ke sini dan pegang pundakku. Ada yang datang, kita harus kabur!" Aku menatap Lelouch yang menggeleng. Aku melihat ia menaiki motor miliknya.

"Aku naik motor saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung memutar motornya dan tancap gas.

"Kau pegang pundakku!" Disaat bersamaan dengan Lelouch menaiki motornya, aku memerintahkan sosok laki-laki itu dan ia mengangguk walau aku melihat raut wajah kebingungan, ia pun memegang pundakku. Aku pun merangkau handseal.

"Hiraishin!"

Naruto pov off

Sesaat setelah Naruto melihat. Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah pun muncul. Dari lingkaran tersebut muncullah empat orang berseragam sekolah.

"Ara, kita terlambat Buchou."

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada yang menyelamatkan calon bidak potensial kita. Selain itu, kalian juga samar samar mendengar suara motor kan?"

"Ya."

"Tampaknya sosok yang mengendarai motor itulah yang menyelamatkan calon bidak potensial kita, Buchou." Satu-satunya laki-laki diantara empat orang itu memberi komentar kepada pemimpin mereka yang bergender perempuan dengan surai rambut berwarna merah tersebut. Sosok selain Buchou tersebut menyuarakan pendapat bahwa mereka juga berfikir demikian.

"Jadi bagaimana Buchou?"

"Tentu saja. Kita bereskan kekacauan disini."

"Buchou, ada manusia yang meninggal! Sepertinya dia jago menggunakan senjata. Tak jauh dari mayat tersebut terdapat darah hitam yang merupakan darah iblis liar. Selain itu, kayaknya dia butler target kita."

Sosok yang disebut buchou itu tersenyum. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan bidak potensi tersebut masihlah ada. Dia juga terkesan dengan manusia tersebut yang bisa melukai iblis liar rank B karena memiliki pertahanan yang kuat layaknya rook dan kecepatan layaknya knight walau dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Padahal menurut laporan dia hanyalah rook. Hah, apa yang dikerjakan kakaknya, sampai-sampai salah informasi.

Singkat cerita dia pun mereinkarnasi pria itu dengan bidak knight.

Tbc

Halo saya member baru. Walau dah lama intip cerita di web ini sih. Maaf prolognya saya bagi 2 atau 3. Insyaallah 5 hari lg update. Setelah prolog baru cerita ikut hs dxd walau ada perubahan karna efek domino. RnR ya karna aku penasaran akan respon kalian.


	2. Bab 0 part 2

Sebelum mulai, saya mau jawab review yang dimana review tersebut mewakili review lainnga. Jadi maaf jika ga balas semuanya, menghemat word hehehe

1\. masalah eyd: Hah, resiko dah lama ga membuat cerita(2 tahunan cuy). jadi Eyd lupa semua :v jadi masalah eyd bersabarlah karena msh dlm pemulihan

2\. Masalah kekuasaan kaisar yang dibatasi aku dah tahu. sebab aku mahasiswa jurusan bahasa jepang, yang otomatis pelajari sejarahnya. Namun, di chapter ini dah dibatasi kok. Paling cuma pengesahan, beri komentar dan setuju sama komentar2.

3\. masalah iblis rank B, itu kelalaian saya karna ga check. malah chap ini iblis tingkat antara atas, menengah dan bawah. :v khilaf.

4\. Masalah Naruto yang terkesan sombong karna terang2an, tau kan sifat Naruto sebelum jadi Hokage. Kadang aksi dulu berfikir belakangan. Walau Pas setelah perang dah berkurang, tapi pasti tetap ada cerobohnya dan sedikit ke baka annya

5\. Knp rias dkk muncul saat detik2 terakhir. Agar tidak menimbulkan plot hole dimasa yang akan datang. Tahu kan siapa aja peerage Rias? Nah, jika pria itu jadi knight, maka bidak knight penuh. Jadi, aku buat scene dimana Rias reinkarnasi pria itu. Aku butuh scene tsb untuk chap ini dan chap seterusnya. Alasan lain, Sona sitri kan bidak knightnya terpakai semua

6\. Untuk CRA aku lupa kasih catatan kaki. CRA itu singkatan dari Clan Restoration... tapi aku lupa A itu singkatan dri apa. Intinya menghidupkan kembali suatu klan. v kalau masalah di anime kayaknya memang ga ada deh :v tp kadang aku nemu di fanfic fandom Naruto, ada bahas CRA.

7\. Masalah sifat Naruto dan bawahannya yang terang2an karna ketidaksukaan thdp suatu hal. Di anime Boruto, pas arc shin Uchiha, Sasuke menyebut Naruto msh naif karna mencampurkan antara misi dan perasaan. Itu lebih fatal loh, dibandingkan dengan sifat Naruto di fic ini. :v kalau masalah momoka sonokawa, tonton deh anime sabagebu :v kau akan tahu sifatnya kayak apa. Pokoknya anti mainstream untuk seorang heroine.

8\. Untuk Update cepat, ga janji sih. Kecepatan ngetikku menurun dratis karna ngetik di android. Seandainya laptopku ga hancur(gara2 ku pake main game), aku mampu ngetik 3k-5k word per hari. Namun karna di android, jadinya lambat, dan kadang jadi rada malas hahaha. peace

Untuk yg komen pertama, mantap habis dah. Contoh teladan untuk reviewer yg lain.

sekian

total word balas komen: 400 word.

ANBU

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime yang ada di cerita ini, baik kekuatan maupun chara dan alur cerita(lupa cantumkan di chap sebelumnya), itu bukan punya saya

Bab 0 part 2

Naruto dan Kageyama muncul di suatu gang yang sempit. Di dinding gang tersebut terlihat segel Hiraishin yang menjadi media Naruto untuk menggunakan jutsu andalan ayahnya tersebut.

"Waw teleportasi. Aku tidak menyangka kekuatan macam ini ternyata benar-benar ada." ujar Kageyama kagum dengan teleportasi yang digunakan Naruto.

Beberapa saat setelah mengatakan hal itu, laki-laki yang dibawa Naruto muntah. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat laki-laki itu muntah.

"Dunia ini memiliku segudang misteri yang tidak diketahui oleh manusia biasa." Naruto mengatakan hal itu seakan ia merupakan salah satu dari misteri itu sendiri.

Setelah sudah baikan, Laki-laki itu mulai berdiri tegak dan menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Maksudmu banyak misteri yang tidak masuk akal di dunia ini?" respon Kageyama atas pernyataan Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Naruto. Namamu sapa?"

"Ah aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kageyama. Makasih telah menyelamatkanku"

"Kageyama ya. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada temanku."

"Benar juga. Apa kamu tahu dimana dia kerja?"

"Itu di toko seberang. Aku juga kerja disana. Kalau kau mau, aku nanti beritahu Lelouch bahwa kau mengucapkan terima kasih." Naruto menunjuk supermarket di seberang jalan. Kageyama pun mengangguk paham. Namun, Naruto melihat Kageyama teringat sesuatu dan menatap Naruto, "Naruto, bagaimana keadaan pria itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pria tua yang berada diluar gedung, bagaimana keadaannya!?" Naruto bisa mendeteksi nada cemas dari ucapan Kageyama. Ia bisa menduga bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang berharga bagi Kageyama.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Mendengar itu, Kageyama mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Dia tidak menyangka sosok yang merawatnya sejak kecil itu harus mati mengenaskan. Tanpa sadar, cairan bening keluar dari mata hitamnya.

"Naruto, bisa kau ikut aku?"

"Mau kemana? Aku mau pulang hoi!" Naruto protes akibat ia ditarik paksa. Ia pun mau ambil dompet di saku celana samping kiri, yang merupakan tempat favoritenya menaruh dompet, dengan tangan kiri yang masih nganggur.

Sebentar, kosong? Lah di saku celana bagian belakang juga kosong.

"Lah dompetku dimana? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang nih!"

Naruto pun berfikir keras. Matanya melebar. Jangan-jangan ia lupa ambil dompetnya di baju kerja saat ia ganti pakaian di ruang karyawan.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan dompetnya yang ketinggalan seandainya ia tidak kebiasaan menaruh kunci apartement di dalam dompet tersebut.

Gunakan Hiraishin?

Awalnya Naruto berfikir menggunakan jutsu andalan ayahnya dan hokage kedua. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia lupa menandai apartementnya dengan segel Hiraishin.

Kageyama pun berhenti setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia menyeringai seakan menemukan jackpot.

"Ikut saja aku. Nanti aku antar kau pulang."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menghela nafas lega. Habisnya kunci rumahnya ada di dompet itu. Oleh karena itu ia tidak bisa masuk.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Naruto dapat uang buat beli apartemen? Beruntung dia menyimpan dua batang emas yang ia simpan di fuinjutsu penyimpanan yang terukir di jarinya. Awalnya ia simpan tiga batang emas buat jaga jaga. Namun, ia menggunakan satu emas buat bikin rumah baru karena apartemennya hancur berkat dampak serangan Juubi saat perang dahulu. Beruntung nenek Tsunade memberi tanah buat dibikin rumah, dan juga ia dapat harga murah dari Tazuna untuk dirikan rumah. Walau saat itu sempat menolak namun ia pun terpaksa menerima. Daripada kena bogeman nenek Tsunade, fikirnya saat itu. Alhasil emas itu pun ia jual dan buat rumah deh.

Kageyama mengambil smartphone dan melakukan sesuatu. Setelah itu, ia menatap Naruto. "Aku sudah pesan taksi. Beberapa menit lagi taksinya tiba."

Singkat cerita, taksi pun tiba dan mereka pergi ke kediaman Kageyama.

Di suatu ruangan.

Sosok laki-laki yang sudah berumur lumayan tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih itu mulai sadar. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan efek buram. Ia memegang bagian badan yang dimana posisi paru-paru berada yang ia yakini sudah berlubang. Namun ia dapati bahwa tidak ada lubang di daerah itu. Begitupun dengan luka-luka yang ia dapati saat melawab monster itu. Ia pun menatap sekitar. Ruangan dengan desain eropa klasik. Berbagai macan furniture terdapat di ruangan ini yang ia kira adalah sebuah kamar. Tetapi pertanyaannya adalah dimanakah ia berada? Apakah ini di surga? Atau neraka?

Pintu yang terletak di seberang tempat tidurnya pun terbuka. Ia melihat perempuan berambut merah dan lelaki yang juga berambut merah muncul dari balik pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. Tapi... Ini dimana?" tanya pria tua bersurai putih itu dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Tentu kau tahu Kuoh Academy kan. Sekarang kita berada Kuoh Academy. Sebelum itu, perkenalkan, aku adalah Sirzech Gremory dan dia adalah Adikku, Rias Gremory."

Mata Pria membulat. Dia pernah membaca salah satu buku kuno tentang iblis, yang terbagi 72 clan. Buku kuno itu merupakan warisan keluarganya secara turun temurun. Menurut buku kuno tersebut, gremory merupakan salah satu dari 72 clan.

Dia memang sudah membaca buku itu namun ia tidak percaya isi buku tersebut yang tidak masuk akal. Gimana mau percaya, buku tersebut banyak hal yang bertentangan dengan logika.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Kalian... Tidak mungkin iblis kan?" tanya pria tua itu dengan nada yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Sangat disayangkan, kami memang iblis." Mendengar perkataan pria bersurai merah itu, Pria tua berambut putih tersebut siaga.

"MENJAUH DARIKU ATAU KALIAN..." Laki-laki itu memasang posisi siaga sambil meraba bagian samping tubuhnya, tepatnya di pinggang, tempat dimana tas kecil untuk menyimpan sebuah pistol miliknya berada. Menurut info di buku itu, iblis merupakan eksistensi yang jahat. Maka dari itu, dia bersiaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

'Tidak ada?' batin pria tua itu karena tidak ada pistol di tas kecilnya. hAh ia lupa

Sirzech yang melihat itu tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu bahwa eksistensi iblis selalu di-cap buruk oleh manusia pada umumnya. Selain itu

"Jangan bersiaga seperti itu. Kami tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya padamu. Kami hanya ingin berbicara dengan damai padamu."

"Terus aku percaya gitu? Iblis kan tabiatnya buruk. Bisa saja kalian membunuhku saat aku lengah!" sarkas pria tua itu.

"Tenanglah. Kami tidak akan membunuh eksistensi yang tidak melakukan kejahatan. Aku tahu, di fikiranmu pasti banyak pertanyaan kan?" tanya Sirzech menebak fikiran Pria tua yang duduk di kasur.

"Sebenarnya iya sih. Baiklah, mari kita berdamai. Aku juga penasaran, apa yang terjadi. Namun, jika kau melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, aku tidak segan membunuhmu!" ujarnya dengan nada pelan disertai mata kanan yang berubah menjadi warna merah pekat. Tanpa sadar juga, ia mengeluarkan killing intens cukup besar, namun mampu membuat Rias sedikit keringat dingin.

"Baik baik. Tenanglah. Sebelum itu, maafkan kami karena telatnya penanganan atas iblis liar yang sampai membuatmu kehilangan nyawa." ujar Sirzech sembari melakukan ojigi 90 derajat yang menandakan ia sangat menyesal akan telatnya penanganan iblis liar. Bagaimanapun terbunuhnya pria ini akibat kelalaian pihaknya yang salah memberikan informasi tentang iblis yang awalnya target Rias.

'KI yang mengerikan untuk iblis pemula. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini.' batin Sirzech penasaran akan sosok yang diselamatkan Rias.

"Angkat kepalamu. Jika dilihat dari ucapanmu, kau pasti pemimpin ibliskan. Seorang pemimpin gak pantas menundukkan badannya."

Sirzech tersenyum tipis. Ia menegakkan badannya. Analisis pria tua ini lumayan juga.

Sirzech heran, entah mengapa adiknya selalu mendapat bidak unik. Mulai dari putri Baraqiel, mantan kelinci percobaan gereja yang mempunyai dua sacred gear. Sedangkan nekomata itu, dia yang suruh Rias buat me-reinkarnasi jadi Iblis untuk 'melindungi' nekomata tersebut. Sekarang pria ini yang memiliki intelegence yang lumayan.

Sirzech dan Rias duduk di sofa dekat pintu masuk lalu berkata, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai percakapannya."

"Sebelum itu namamu siapa ya?" Sirzech pun bertanya demikian. Ia jadi merasa tidak sopan bercakap-cakap jika hanya panggil 'kau', 'dia', 'kamu' dan sebagainya.

"Ah mana tata kramaku. Perkenalkan namaku Sebastian." Pria tua itu menepuk jidatnya karena melupakan hal penting seperti memperkenalkan diri. Ia pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi Sebastian, bisa kau ceritakan sejauh mana informasi tentang eksistensi makhluk supernatural yang kau ketahui?" Sirzech bertanya kepada Sebastiaan. Dia bertanya seperti itupun bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sengaja memulai percakapan itu dari pertanyaan ini untuk mengetahui apa saja yang harus ia jelaskan.

Sebastian pun mulai menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui. Ia tidak curiga sekalipun dengan pertanyaan Sirzech. Malah ia memuji langkah awal Sirzech. Hal itu dikarenakan ia tahu tujuan Sirzech memulai percakapan dari awal dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sebastian pun menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tanpa beban. Ia pun bercerita mulai dari Mitologi Injil lalu mitologi lain kayak shinto, asgard dan banyak lagi mitologi yang ia ceritakan. Selain itu ia menceritakan tentang youkai, werewolf, vampire, peri, naga dan banyak lagi. Kemudian ia menceritakan tentang Great War. Tentu selama bercerita, ia mengamati Sirzech dan Rias.

Saat Sebastian mulai menceritakan Great War , Sirzech melotot karena terkejut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, informasi tentang Great War seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh eksistensi supernatural. Kalau cerita tentang makhluk supernatural, ia tidak terlalu terkejut, walau masih sedikit takjub. Namun berbeda dengan Great War. Informasi seperti ini seharusnya tidak tersebar sampai ke dunia manusia.

Namun, Sirzech teringat sesuatu. Eksistensi shinobi, eksistensi dimana manusia dengan kekuatan khusus yang disebut chakra. Eksistensi yang murka karena dampak perang berdampak sampai dunia manusia. Begitulag cerita yang Sirzech dengar dari Ibunya saat kecil. Sebentar, jangan-jangan... Pria tua ini adalah keturunan salah satu dari pasukan shinobi. Namun, ia ragu atas asumsinya tersebut.

"Sebastian, bisa sebutkan nama lengkapmu?" tanya Sirzech memastikan, apakah dugaannya benar atau salah. Dia berharap agar dugaannya salah.

"Sebastian *."

Oh ia sudah lelah menerima info yang mengejutkan. Ia tak menyangka sosok pria tua itu merupakan keturunan Uchiha. Ia masih ingat cerita ibu dan bapaknya yang saat masih muda ikut perang akbar tersebut. Kata Ibu, mereka sangat kuat. Diantara seluruh shinobi, ada dua puluh lima orang yang paling kuat, setara ultimate devil. Salah satunya merupakan lawan ibunya yaitu... Siapa ya. Kalau tidak salah namanya diambil dari salah satu nama makanan.

Kini ia tak heran bagaimana caranya Sebastian mengeluarkan KI yang setara lhigh class devil. Hatinya menjerit akan keberuntungan Rias!

"Lumayan juga informasi yang kau ketahui." puji Sirzech. Walau dalam hati ia sedikit beruntung karena informasi yang sangat rahasia tidak diketahui oleh Sebastian. Apalagi Rias yang masih hijau dan sering gegabah.

"Sirzech, kenapa aku masih hidup? Setahuku, aku sudah mati dibunuh oleh monster."

Sirzech pun menceritakan bahwa ia dihidupkan oleh Rias, adiknya, dengan teknologi dari fraksi Iblis yang bernama Evil Piece. Namun ia dihidupkan sebagai iblis. Setelah itu ia dibawa oleh Rias ke sini. Selain itu, ia menjelaskan bahwa sosok yang dilawan oleh Sebastian adalah iblis liar, yang awalnya sosok itu merupakan iblis seperti dirinya namun karena membangkang, sosok iblis tersebut dicap liar. Ia juga menjelaskan tentang evil piece namun dia juga menjelaskan keuntungan apabila ia berhasil jadi high class devil.

Sebastian pun paham. Ia bisa menduga bahwa ia adalah bawahan sosok gadis berambut merah itu. Ia dihidupkan saja sudah syukur karena ia masih ingin berada di sisi... Sebentar, bagaimana keadaan tuan muda! Ia pun bertanya pada Rias, yang daritadi diam saja.

"Namamu Rias kan? Saat kau menemukanku, apa kau melihat orang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

Rias menggeleng. Hal itu membuat Sebastian sedih.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun selain kamu. Namun, saat aku tiba disana, aku dan temanku mendengar suara deru motor yang tak jauh dari gudang tua itu. Tetapi, kayaknya ada seseorang deh karna ada sobekan baju di dalam gudang."

Mendengar itu, Sebastian lega. Tidak sia-sia ia mengorbankan nyawanya untuk tuan mudanya itu.

"Ah bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana cara kau lawan sosok iblis tersebut, sebastian?"

Ia pun bercerita, pada saat itu...

 **Sebastian melihat sesuatu dari gedung yang tidak jauh darinya. Matanya melebar saat melihat sosok itu melompat ke** **mobil yang ia kendarai.**

 **Refleks, ia pun banting menabrak gudang. Beruntung kecepatan mobil tersebut tidak tinggi. Jadinya mereka tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Paling parah cuma lebam saja.**

 **Sebastian mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seperti berlari, ia melihat monster itu melesat ke arah tuan muda yang berusaha berdiri. Dengan cepat ia berlari lalu mendorong tuan mudanya ke kiri. Setelah itu, ia melakukan sleding dan melalui celah kaki sang monster yang sudah dalam posisi mau meninju tempat tuan mudanya.** **Duar!** **Ledakan kecil terjadi ketika tangan monster tersebut mendarat di tanah. Alhasil pistol dan pisau terlempar tidak jauh dari posisinya. Memasang ikat pinggang tersebut.** **'Untung sempat.' batinnya melihat dampak tinjuan monster itu. Jika salah ia telat sedetik saja, nyawa tuan mudanya tidak tertolong** **"Tuan muda, sembunyilah ke dalam gudang itu!" ujar Sebastian sembari berlari ke tempat pistol dan pisaunya yang tergeletak. Ia pungut pistol dan pisau serta ikat pinggang tersebut. Kemudian, dengan cepat ia pakai ikat pinggangnya.** **Duar!**

 **Suara ledakan memasuki indera pendengaran Sebastian. Ia menoleh ke asal suara itu dan melihat kepulan asap. Tak jauh dari kepulan asap terlihat sosok yang Sebastian sebut tuan muda itu mulai berdiri. Pandangannya beralih ke arah monster tersebut yang kini tubuhnya terselimuti api layaknya jubah. Di tangan kanan monster itu, terdapat bola api yang mulai membesar.**

 **Melihat tuan mudanya akan diserang, ia arahkan pistolnya ke tangan monster yang terdapat bola api yang membesar. Ia pun tekan pelatuknya**

 **Dor dor dor** **Tembakan pun dilesatkan. Dua dari tiga tembakan tersebut mengenai tangan monster yang ada bola apinya.**

 **Duar!** **Ledakan kecil pun terjadi. Ledakan tersebut berasal dari bola api yang ada di tangan monster itu. Luka bakar tercetak indah di tangannya.** **Monster tersebut memutarkan tubuhnya ke arah Sebastian.** **"Grrr... Manusia sialan!" ujar monster tersebut mengeram penuh amarah. Luka bakar akibat ledakan tadi langsung menghilang.** **Sebastian pun terkejut. 'Kok bisa luka bakar tersebut hilang? Sebenarnya apa sih yang aku lawan?' batinnya.**

 **Dor dor dor** **Tembakan pun dilesatkan. Dua dari tiga tembakan tersebut mengenai tangan monster yang ada bola apinya.** **Duar!** **Ledakan kecil pun terjadi. Ledakan tersebut berasal dari bola api yang ada di tangan monster itu. Luka bakar tercetak indah di tangannya.**

 **Monster tersebut memutarkan tubuhnya ke arah Sebastian."Grrr... Manusia sialan!" ujar monster tersebut mengeram penuh amarah. Luka bakar akibat ledakan tadi langsung menghilang.** **Sebastian pun terkejut. 'Kok bisa luka bakar tersebut hilang? Sebenarnya apa sih yang aku lawan?' batinnya.**

 **Sebastian yang melihat lawannya berlari ke arahnya pun bersiaga. Tangan kanan yang memegang pistol dan tangan kiri memegang pisau pun ia genggam dengan erat. Pistol miliknya pun ia arahkan ke kepala sang monster, tepatnya mata kanan monster itu.**

 **Dor dor dor dor dor** **Sebastian menekan pelatuk lima kali ketika sang monster berjarak 1 sampai 2 meter dari tempatnya berdri, dimana tangan monster itu siap menghajar Sebastian.** **"Mati kau, rendahan!" teriak monster itu siap melayankan pukulan ke Sebastian.** **Tetapi, dua peluru lebih dulu berhasil mengenai mata kanan monster itu, sedangkan dua lainnya mengenai wajahnya,dan sisanya menyerempet leher.** **Berkat hal itu pandangan monster itu jadi menatap datar kepalan tangan berlapis api yang beberapa puluh senti lagi mengenai dirinya.** **-Matrix mode on-** ***30 cm lagi jarak antara kepalan tangan monster dan Sebastian*** **Sebastian menggigit pisau miliknya.**

 ***20 cm lagi jarak antara kepalan tangan monster dan Sebastian*** **Sebastian mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke arah betis monster itu.**

 ***15cm lagi jarak antara kepalan tangan monster dan Sebastian*** **Dor Dor Dor** **Sebastian menekan pelatuk sebanyak tiga kali. Semua tembakan yang ia lakukan mengenai kaki sang monster. Berkat hal itu, kuda-kuda monster tersebut melemah dan gampang dijatuhkan.** ***10 cm lagi jarak antara kepalan tangan monster dan Sebastian*** **Sebastian menunduk lalu merapatkan diri, dengan cepat memegang tangan kanan monster itu dan melempar tubuh monster itu.**

 **-Matrix mode off-** **Monster tersebut terlempar empat meter. Sebastian memutar badannya dan mau me-reload pistol miliknya.** **Monster tersebut langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju Sebastian yang sedang mengambil amunisi untuk me-reload pistolnya.**

 **Sebastian mulai me-reload pistolnya dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari cakaran monster itu. Namun matanya melotot ketika menerima tendangan yang sangat kuat, hingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding gudang hingga sedikit retak.**

 **Ohok** **Sebastian memuntahkan air liur bercampur darah. Ia pun berusaha untuk berdiri. Ketika sudah bisa berdiri tegak, sebuah kepalan tangan siap mendarat di wajahnya.** **-matriks mode on-** **Sebastian menunduk ketika kepalan tangan tinggal dua cm lagi. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mengarahkan moncong pistol ke dagu monster itu. Setelah itu, ia menarik pelatuk** **-matriks mode off-** **Kaboom Dor dor dor**

 **Suara dentuman akibat pukulan monster tersebut mengenai dinding hingga tercipta cekungan yang luas dan suara tembakan memecah kesunyian di gudang.** **Belum puas dengan tembakan, Sebastian menendang monster itu hingga terlempar ke belakang sejauh tiga meter.** **Sebastian mendekat lalu mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke dada monster itu. Kemudian ia menarik pelatuknya sebanyak 5 kali.** **Dor dor dor dor dor** **Duar!**

 **Sebastian terlempar ke belakang akibat gelombang kejut energi yang dengan monster tersebut yang jadi pusat gelombang kejut tersebut.** **"Grooaaar!(suara auman) Kau lumayan juga pak tua. Baiklah, saatnya serius!" Luka tembakan telah menghilang. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba suhu udara meningkat dratis beberapa detik.** **Walaupun cuma beberapa detik, Sebastian jadi sedikit dehidrasi, dan berkat dehidrasi, staminanya berkurang dratis dan tubuhnya jadi lemas.** **"Grrr...kau cukup membuatku terhibur pak tua. Sampai-sampai aku harus menguras manaku buat regenerasi jantung, paru-paru, kepala, mataku."**

 **Monster tersebut berdiri. Ia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sebastian yang sudah dalam kondisi paling tidak menguntungkan. Dengan stamina yang terbatas serta tubuh yang lemas, ia mati-matian bertahan dari gempuran monster itu.** **Cakar**

 **Tusukan** **Tinjuan** **Tendangan** **Walaupun digempur, Sebastian sesekali melakukan serangan yang cukup fatal, namun tidak terlalu berarti karena luka tersebut langsung hilang tak berbekas. Sebastian pun terlempar ke dinding dekat tempat dimana rongsokan mobilnya berada.**

 **"Selamat tinggal, pak tua!"** **'Sampai disini saja kah. Aku harap ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu, tuan muda.'** **Jleb!**

Sirzech dan Rias terdiam mendengar cerita Sebastian.

Rias tidak menyangka betapa royalnya Sebastian terhadap sosok tuan muda tersebut. Dia sedikit terharu mendengar kisah tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Rias yang terharu, Sirzech mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kenapa deskripsi iblis liar yang diceritakan oleh Sebastian berbeda dengan deskripsi yang ada di laporan." Sirzech bergumam tanpa sadar dengan nada kecil, namun Rias dan Sebastian bisa mendengar gumaman tersebut.

"Aku juga heran, apa kakak kurang konsentrasi sehingga sembarangan memberikan deskripsi." Celetuk Rias setelah mendengar gumaman Sirzech.

Sirzech tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya, lalu mengucapkan, "Eh?"

"Mungkinkah... anda tadi malam tidak dapat 'jatah' dari istri anda." Sebastian pun ikutan nyeletuk.

Mendengar celetukan Sebastian, dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sirzech pundung dengan aura suram di sudut ruangan. "Hiiks hiiks, kok kau tahu, Sebastian? Grayfia-chan, kau cahat!"

Wajah Rias memerah menahan rasa malu karena kelakuan Sirzech yang tingkat ke-alay-annya setingkat dengan kakak Sona, "Aku ga peduli masalah kau ga dapat 'jatah', kakak bodoh! Hentikan kelakuan memalukanmu!"

Aura suram Sirzech tambah pekat setelah dibentak adiknya, "Hiiks... Ria-tan cahat! Bukannya peluk dan hibur kakak, malah dibentak... Hiiks... Ria-tan cahat!"

Wajah Rias pun tertunduk, untuk menyembunyikan rona wajah yang memerah karena kelakuan kakaknya yang memalukan, dan juga marah karena sebutan memalukan itu. Aura iblis Rias melonjak dratis. Dia membuat bola energy berwarna merah kehitaman khas energi Power Destruction milik clan Bael, "Sadar umur oy! Selain itu..."

Rias menghentikan ucapannya. Ia berdiri lalu memutar menghadap Sirzech. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Terdapat kilatan amarah di matanya. Ia pun berteriak sambil melemparkan bola energi ke arah Sirzech, "Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan suffix memalukan tersebut!"

Duar!

Sebastian menatap kepulan asap tempat Sirzech berada. Ia pun mengambil posisi seperti orang sedang berdoa.

"Semoga amal-mu diterima di sisi sang pencipta, Aamiin-Wadaw!"

Beberapa saat kemudian*

Sebastian menatap geli Sirzech yang seluruh tubuhnya diperban oleh Rias.

"Rias..."

"Apa... kakakku sayang?"

"Terima kasih atas perbannya. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tidak seperti ini juga kali!" seru Sirzech yang kini memakai pakaian cosplay unik, yaitu mumi.

"Itu tandanya Ria-tan sayang kakak!" Rias berkata dengan nada riang yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Hihihi... Seandainya ada kamera, akan ku foto dan buat postingan dengan judul, 'Kerajinan tangan dengan tema mumi, dijual dengan harga murah meriah. Unit terbatas.' Sebastian mengikuti arus percakapan Sirzech-Rias.

"Kau fikir aku barang, hah!?" teriak Sirzech.

"Kau pintar juga, Sebastian! Pasti ada yang mau beli mumi pengidap siscon akut satu ini!"

Kini Rias memegang _smartphone_ miliknya dan bersiap untuk memoto Sirzech si mumi raksasa.

"Ah tentu saja, akan ku sebar di koran Underworld dengan judul, 'Hobi unik Maou Lucifer terungkap!' yang pasti akan booming."

"Jangan!" Sirzech menjerit. Tubuhnya agak susah digerakkan karena tebalnya perban yang membungkus seluruh badannya.

Rias pun memoto Sirzech.

"Aku akan mengurungkan niatku untuk menyebarkan foto ini, asal..." Rias menjeda ucapannya sejenak.

"Asal apa? Akan aku turuti, aku janji! Demi Tuhan-Adaw!" Saking paniknya Sirzech, dia sampai keceplosan menyebut kata tabu bagi bangsa iblis.

" **Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan Ria-tan** , **PAHAM?"** Rias melanjutkan perkataannya dengan penuh penekanan, seakan perkataannya mutlak dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah! Aku janji!"

Sebastian yang daritadi melihat hal unik, dimana sang kakak dijinakkan oleh sang adik hanya karena foto itu pun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh ya, kata anda, aku dihidupkan dengan evil piece dengan katalis catur. Bidakku apa?" tanya Sebastian penasaran.

"Kuda." Sebastian yang mendengar itupun tidak terlalu terkejut. Pasalnya, ia menguasai banyak beladiri dan jugabseni berpedang dengan banyak aliran. Selain itu ia juga bisa menguasai seni beladiri. menggunakan senjata api.

"Sirzech... Rias, bolehkah aku kembali ke tuan muda untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mau memastikan ia hidup tau sudah mati."

"Apa kata-" Perkataan Rias terpotong oleh ucapan Sirzech, "Kalau dia hidup, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Jika dia masih hidup, aku mau hapus ingatan tentang monster itu. Selain itu, aku mau hapus ingatannya dan ingatan tuan besar tentang diriku. Setelah itu, aku mengabdi pada nona Rias sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Setelah itu, akan aku lindungi dia dari balik layar." Rias ingin protes, namun mulutnya dibekep dan Sirzech memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Baiklah."

Kageyama dan Naruto pun telah tiba di kediaman Kageyama. Mata Naruto melebar, tatkala ia melihat rumah yang sangat mewah dan halaman yang sangat indah. Dengan gerakan terpatah-patah, ia menoleh ke Kageyama. "Ka...kau a...anak orang kaya."

"Hahaha. Ini hanyalah hadiah dari seseorang saja kok."

Ohoho Kageyama terkikik melihat Naruto yang shock. Ia melihat satpam yang menjaga rumahnya. Satpam itu dengan sigap membuka pagar yang besar itu. Ia pun tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan menarik Naruto masuk ke kediamannya.

Disisi lain, Naruto terheran-heran. Apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok yang berjalan di samping dirinya. Namun, ia hanya tahu satu hal, pasti dia melakukan sesuatu yangsesuatuyan besar

Ketika memasuki kediaman Kageyama. Naruto mengatakan, 'ojamashimasu. Sedangkan Kageyama mengatakan 'Tadaima'. Mereka berdua disambut pelayan cantik dan sexy dengan lekukan tubuh bak model film J*V. Mereka berdua dituntun oleh pelayan itu.

Kageyama juga memesan minta dibuatkan 2 potong cake dan 2 gelas es teh. Pelayan itu pun membuat pesanan Kageyama.

Raut wajah Kageyama yang awalnya santai berubah jadi datar. "Naruto, apa kamu tahu tentang monster yang menyerangmu?" Naruto yang mendengar itu pun terdiam. Ia bingung, apa ia harus beritahu semuanya.

Melihat Naruto terdiam membuat raut wajah Kageyama mengeras, ia menarik kerah baju Naruto. " Aku tahu, kau punya informasi tentang hal itu kan, Naruto!"

Naruro pun memutuskan bertanya pada Kurama dengan telepati yang dimiliki oleh mereka berdua karena status mereka serta hubungan mereka layaknya satu tubuh.

"Kurama, apa aku salah untuk tidak memberitahukan informasi tentang identitas monster kepada Kageyama. Jujur, aku tidak ingin menyeretnya ke dunia supernatural yang kejam ini. Selain alasan itu, kau tahu alasanku yang lain kan?"

"Aku tahu. Mencegahnya agar tidak masuk ke lingkaran kebencian kan. Tapi sebaikny beritahu kebenarannya bahwa sosok monster yang menyerangnya adalah iblis liar. Selain itu, cepat atau lambat, ia akan terseret ke dunia supernatural karena 'sesuatu' di dalam tubuhnya."

"Eh? Kau bisa bedakan antara iblis dan iblis liar, Kurama?"

"Dasar bodoh! Apa tidak meraaakan energi kelam yang sangt kacau?" tanya Kurama dengan nada bicara naik satu oktaf.

Naruto hanya terkekeh dalam hati. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Kurama. Lagipula ia juga teringat tindakan SAsuke setelah mengetahui kebenaran tragedi genosida clan Uchiha.

Naruto memberikan informasi tentang iblis dan juga iblis liar, serta perbedaannya, walau ia hanya menduga iblis liar itu mirip dengan pembelot atau penjahat dengan status DPO atau _wanted_.

"Sebentar, Naruto! Iblis? Iblis liar? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya itu mitos?" Mendengar perkataan Kageyama yang terkesan tidak percaya akan eksistensi makhluk supernatural, Naruto menggeleng pelan, yang bermakna bahwa itu bukan mitos.

Raut wajah Kageyama mengeras. "Jangan-jangan kasus orang hilang yang sudah lama terjadi itu akibat makhluk yang disebut iblis itu? Kalau ya, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Naruto setuju dengan perkataan Kageyama. Dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dunia ini tidaklah seaman yang ia duga. Ia juga sempat melihat berita tentang hilangnya salah seorang warga secara misterius di televisi tadi pagi. Ia juga sempat menduga, bahwa hilangnya orang-orang secara beruntun pasti berhubungan dengan supernatural.

note: sekedar info, apartemen yang Naruto beli sudah lengkap akan furniturenya seperti tv, kasur, kulkas, alat masak dan lemari.

"Naruto, aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Kageyama dengan nada yang serius. Dia harus berdiskusi dengan seseorang yang penting di negara ini.

"Minta tolong apa?" Naruto memandang Kageyama yang terlihat serius. Dia memang tidak tahu Kageyama mau minta tolong apa dengan dirinya, namun ia tahu, pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sebelum itu, apakah lusa kau ada jadwal kosong?" Naruto pun memandang Kageyama dengan pandangan aneh dan juga jijik begitu mendengar perkataan Kageyama yang ambigu.

"Maaf, aku masih suka oppai." Dengan cepat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama. Naruto pun jaga jarak dengan Kageyama sembari memandang pria itu dengan tatapan jijik.

Otak Kageyama langsung blank mendengar perkataan Naruto. Otaknya masih memproses mencari hubungan antara pertanyaannya dan jawaban Naruto.

Begitu tahu apa hubungan antara pertanyaannya dan jawaban Naruto yang terkesan tidak nyambung baginya. Perempatan imajiner pun muncul di pelipis Kageyama. Dia kesal, Naruto mengira bahwa dirinya ingin mengajak Naruto kencan, dan karena asumsi tersebut, dia di-cap pencinta 'batang' oleh Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Dengan polos Naruto menjawab, "Ya?"

"Berapa banyak nyawa yang kau punya." Entah dari mana Kageyama mendapat sebuah pisau yang kini digenggam olehnya, dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, Naruto merinding. Bukannya ia takut, cuma ngeri saja. Hanya satu hal yang ada di benaknya, "Kabur!"

Dengan cepat Naruto lari agar ia tidak mengalami hal menyakitkan. Tentu saja, Kageyama mengejar Naruto.

note: pelajaran yang bisa dipetik di atas ialah janganlah berburuk sangka dan segera kabur ketika mendeteksi bahaya, demi kenyamanan bersama.*

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dan Kageyama masuk ke kediaman Kageyama. Mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Namun, senyuman mereka berdua tidaklah sama. Kageyama tersenyum puas dan Naruto tersenyum palsu. Selain itu, wajah Naruto bonyok.

"Tuan muda, kenapa wajah teman anda bonyok?" tanya pelayan itu saat tiba di ruang tamu untuk mengantar pesanan Kageyama dan naruto.

Mereka melihat pelayan Kageyama yang tadi menyambut mereka itu telah menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja. Setelah itu, pelayan itu pergi ke belakang. Dikarenakan perut mereka keroncongan dan juga haus akibat saling kejar-kejaran dan saling baku hantam, mereka memakan makanan dan minum minuman yang dibawa oleh pelayan Kageyama

"Jadi, kau mau minta bantuan apa?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela makannya.

"Sebelum itu, sebenarnya namaku bukan Kageyama. Tetapi, namaku ..."

"Tuan muda, Kazuki datang berkunjung."

TBC

yosh! Update gan. Hayo, ada beberapa misteri, diantaranya:

1\. Siapakah nama asli Kageyama?

2\. Siapakah si Kazuki.

3\. Apa alasan Kageyama memalsukan identitasnya?

4\. Kageyama minta bantuan pada Naruto?

5\. Apakah maksud 'sesuatu' di dalam tubuh Kageyama?

Itu akan dibhas di prolog terakhir. Word mungkin 5k atau lebih. Jadi, sepertinya selesai dlm waktu 10 hari.(chap ini sebenarnya dah setengah jadi semenjak upload cerita ANBU ini)

total word cerita chap ini: 4k an


	3. bab 0 part end

**Disclaimer: semua unsur anime yang ada di cerita ini seperti chara, kekuatan dan sebagainya bukan punya saya**

 **Prolog: pembentukan ANBU, Unit Militer Penanggulangan Makhluk supernatural part 3/END  
**

Naruto pov on

Aku menatap penasaran si Kageyama yang tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kedatangan lelaki kekar berseragam formal yang aku duga adalah 'bodyguard' yang ada di film, seperti film dengan tema Yakuza yang aku tonton dua hari lalu di tempat bernama bioskop.

"Kak Kazuki datang? Tumben dia berkunjung" Kageyama memasang raut wajah terheran-heran saat mengatakan hal itu.

Aku hanya diam menyimak percakapan antara Kageyama dan 'bodyguard' tersebut. Tetapi, aku dapat menyimpulkan dua hal, yaitu:

1\. Sosok yang bernama Kazuki itu orangnya sangat sibuk, sehingga jarang mengunjungi adiknya. Bisa jadi, Kazuki orang penting di dunia ini.

2\. Berhubung Kageyama adalah adik Kazuki, yang merupakan orang penting, maka diberikan pengamanan ekstra. Hal itu berdasarkan fakta bahwa untuk bertemu Kageyama, diperlukan izin khusus dari Kageyama, bahkan kakaknya sendiri harus minta izin Kageyama.

'Apa kakaknya adalah seorang bisnisman, sehingga banyak pesaing ingin menjatuhkannya, bahkan jikalau hanya jatuhkan mental sekalipun.' batinku penuh spekulasi. Pemikiran penuh spekulasi itu aku dapatkan dari tempaan Guru Kakashi di bidang pemerintahan dan Ekonomi, Guru Yamato di bidang pertahanan dalam desa serta Sai di bidang pertahanan diluar desa. Siksaan batin bagiku yang sangat benci belajar, walau hasilnya tidak buruk juga sih.

Eh kenapa aku curhat? Kembali ke laptop #Plak

"Jadi gimana tuan, apa dia boleh menemui tuan atau tidak?"

"Izinkan dia masuk."

Setelah 'Bodyguard itu mengantongi izin dari Kageyama, ia bergegas menuju halaman rumah.

Aku menatap Kageyama lalu bertanya, "Hey, tadi kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Oh yang tadi itu, nanti juga kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Aku menatap heran Kageyama yang tersenyum dengan penuh misteri.

Aku memutuskan tidak memaksanya mengatakan apa yang tadi ingin ia katakan padaku.

"Yuuji!"

Pandanganku beralih ke asal suara, yang berasal dari arah pintu. Aku melihat perempuan bersurai biru muda dengan postur tubuh layaknya anak smp berlari kecil ke arah kami duduk.

"Kageyama, siapa itu Yuuji? Siapa anak kecil itu?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Kageyama lalu bertanya dua hal tersebut.

"Nanti aku jelaskan." ujar Kageyama singkat padat dan jelas. Aku melihat ia berdiri dan menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Yuuji!" Aku melihat perempuan itu langsung menerjang Kageyama, maksudnya memeluk erat Kageyama.

Sebentar. Perempuan itu memeluk Kageyama sambil mengucapkan sebuah nama, yaitu Yuuji. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa nama Kageyama adalah Yuuji atau Kageyama?

Aku pun berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka padaku. Walau aku terkesan orang jahat karena menghancurkan momen sang perempuan yang kayaknya rindu sama Kageyama. Aku melihat perempuan itu tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya, namun aku tidak melihat reaksi berlebihan, yang berarti ia bukanlah pacar Kageyana. Jika bukan pacar Kageyama, perempuan itu siapanya Kageyama? Adiknya atau sepupunya? Eh kok pemikiranku layaknya perempuan yang cemburu. Aku masih normal cuy. Satu hal lagi yang membuatku penasaran, siapa itu Yuuji? Aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada mereka.

"Ehem... Maaf, siapa itu Yuuji?"

"Lah, kau tidak tahu Yuuji?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari perempuan itu, dengan cepat aku menggeleng sambil mengatakan, "Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula, siapa kau, agak aneh rasanya aku memanggil 'kau' tadi."

"Sebelum menanyakan nama orang, sebutkan namamu, bodoh."

"Berisik cebol. Aku hanya lupa. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku menatap kesal ke arah perempuan itu yang tertawa setelah aku menyebutkan namaku. Bukan hanya itu, Kageyama pun terkikik pelan.

"Hahahaha. Nama macam apa itu, topping ramen."

"Berisik kau cebol, namaku bukan Narutomaki, tapi Naruto yang artinya pusaran air. Cepat sebutkan namamu, atau kau mau dipanggil cebol atau papan datar?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

"Ck ini masih dalam pertumbuhan tahu, dasar tai berjalan. Aku adalah Kazami Kazuki, kakak dari Yuuji!"

"Masa pertumbuhanmu sudah lewat kak." Kageyama pun akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu setelah berdiam diri daritadi.

Aku melihat si cebol yang namanya Kazuki tersebut menatap tajam Kageyama.

Sebentar, tadi Kageyama mengatakan apa?

'Masa pertumbuhanmu sudah lewat kak."

"Dia adalah kakakmu? Aku tidak salah dengar nih?"

"Selain kau bodoh, apa kau tuli, tai berjalan?"

Cih... Lagi-lagi bahas rambut kerenku ini. Hei, dia belum tahu, aku diburu oleh cewek-cewek karena kekerenanku yang maksimal.

"Aku tidak percaya kau adalah kakak Kageyama. Pertama, kau pendek. Kedua, wajahmu masih ada lemak bayi. Ketiga, tubuhmu tidak berkembang." Oho aku memancing amarahnya. Aku melihat si cebol mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Ia menatap tajam diriku.

Sebentar... Kayaknya, ada yang aku lupakan.

Aduh, aku malah membahas topik yang baru. Baiklah, fokus... fokus.

"Hei cebol, jawab pertanyaanku!" seruku kembali bertanya pada si cebol.

"Pertanyaan apa, tai goblok!"

Hei aku tidak goblok! Batinku menjerit.

Aku ingin mengatakan hal itu, namun, demi menuntaskan rasa penasaranku, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. Aku pun merobohkan pantatku ke sofa. Yuuji dan sosok perempuan cebol tersebut yang berada di seberangku juga ikutan duduk.

"Tentang siapa itu Yuuji. Masih muda aja sudah pelupa, apalagi jika sudah tua. Selain itu, mana orang yang namanya Yuuji." Sarkasku.

Aku kira dia terpancing emosi karena secara tak langsung aku mengejek daya ingatnya rendah.

Namun kenyataannya, ia memukul pelan kepalanya sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya lalu berkata dengan polosnya, "Tehe~ aku lupa."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku adalah Yuuji, Kazami Yuuji."

Aku menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu Kageyama? Kau adalah Yuuji? Jangan bercanda deh."

Kageyama menatapku dengan pandangan datar. Ekspresinya langsung berubah dratis, dari ekspresi yang terkesan ceria menjadi ekspresi yang terkesan dingin dan acuh tak acuh.

"Kageyama adalah nama samaranku, dan nama asliku adalah Kazami Yuuji."

"Kenapa kau pakai nama samaran?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku heran dengan Kageyama, atau kini aku panggil Yuuji tersebut. Bibirnya terangkat kecil, tersenyum, ketika aku melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Saling tukar informasi." Ujar Yuuji memberi saran padaku.

Eh... Tukar informasi ya? Tidak buruk juga. Baiklah, aku pun menyetujui saran Yuuji.

"Baiklah. Mulai dari aku. Kenapa kau pakai nama palsu? Tolong jelaskan secara detail." Aku pun melontarkan pertanyaan pertamaku pada Yuuji. Aku sengaja mengatakan kata 'tolong jelaskan secara detail.' untuk membuatnya tidak menggunakan jawaban yang masih samar seperti, 'Aku menggunakan nama palsu karena suatu pekerjaan di masa lalu."

"Cerdik juga. Alasannya, adalah aku seorang agen ganda yang kini dalam status nonaktif. Aku ingin hidup tenang. Tetapi, sepertinya hidup tenangku berakhir deh." jawab Yuuji sambil bertepuk tangan beberapa detik. Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhir, ia pun mendesah pelan, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuuji menatap Kazuki, "Oh ya. Kak, kenapa kau datang berkunjung."

Kazuki pun mendekati Yuuji dan memeluk tangan kanan Yuuji lalu berkata, "Aku kangen adikku sendiri, memang salah?" Ia berkata dengan nada manja.

"Jangan bercanda kak. Apa alasanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Yuuji dengan nada datar, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang mengingatkanku akan eksistensi root.

"Baiklah. Kalau mau tahu alasannya, kau akan tahu setelah membuka akunmu dan tonton video itu."

Aku melihat Yuuji mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan langsung mengotak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya?

"Apa!? Sebastian kembali hidup?"

Aku melihat Yuuji terkejut karena sesuatu yang aku duga berkaitan dengan makhluk supernatural. Aku juga menduga bahwa Sebastian itu merupakan laki-laki tua yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di halaman bangunan itu.

"Apa ini alasan utama kau datang kesini, kak Kazuki?" tanya Yuuji. Pandanganku beralih ke arah Kazuki yang tetap tenang untuk ukuran manusia yang pertama kali melihat hal yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Itu bukan alasan utama. Alasan utamaku ada 2. Pertama, identitas asli pemuda berambut tai itu. Aku sempat mencari info di kepolisian, berbagai rumah sakit, ataupun imigrasi, namun aku tidak dapat info apapun disana. Kedua, identitas asli perempuan itu. Aku sempat membaca gerak bibirnya ketika memulai ritual untuk membangkitkan Sebastian tersebut. Dia menyebut kata Gremory, dan fakta menariknya, dia terdaftar di sekolah terkenal, yaitu Kuoh Academy. Aku bisa menyimpulkan, dia dan temannya adalah makhluk supernatural. Bisa dibilang, tanpa kita sadari, mereka berbaur di tengah masyarakat."

"Jangan-jangan..."

Aku melihat raut wajah Yuuji yang mengeras. Dia memang sudah menduga bahwa hilangnya penduduk di negeri ini berkaitan dengan supernatural, walau ia kelihatan ragu. Selain itu, analisis anak ini mengerikan juga. Hanya dengan informasi yang terbatas, ia bisa membuat beberapa kesimpulan yang cukup akurat. Tetapi, aku penasaran, apakah ia bisa menduga aku adalah anomali di dunia ini atau tidak. Baiklah, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan informasi tentang diriku. Aku malas berurusan dengan hal yang merepotkan.

Disisi lain, aku juga penasaran dengan video yang ditonton oleh Yuuji. Dengan cepat, ku 'rampas' ponselnya dan tonton video tersebut.

'Menarik. Kapan-kapan akan ku identifikasi perempuan ini. Setidaknya sampai sukses menjalankan rencanaku.' batinku.

"Hmm. Analisismu lumayan juga cebol. Aku bocorkan beberapa rahasia yang sanga menarik sekaligus menakutkan. Semenjak aku tiba disini, aku mencari info ke segala penjuru. Aku menemukan fakta bahwa adanya eksistensi makhluk supernatural. Satu lagi fakta, tentang makhluk yang akan memusnahkan dunia ini, yang bernama trihexa. Parahnya, ada orang gila yang ingin membebaskan makhluk tersebut."

Aku menatap Yuuji yang terkejut bercampur frustasi. Sedangkan Kazuki memijit pelipisnya yang sakit. Aku yakin mereka pusing dan juga sedih setelah menerima info tersebut. Hanya orang kurang waras yang senang setelah mendapat info kehancuran dunia aka kiamat.

Selain itu, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku membocorkan informasi yang justru mengancam kehidupanku yang tenang, walau aku tahu, sebentar lagi, kehidupan tenangku yang singkat akan musnah. Alasannya adalah untuk negosiasi.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Aku bisa mendengar nada lirih Yuuji dari pertanyaan tersebut. Tetapi, sayangnya itu adalah benar adanya. Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku seraya berkata, "Aku tidak bercanda."

"Berarti sebentar lagi, dunia ini akan musnah." Aku bisa melihat raut wajah Kazuki yang sedikit putus asa. Aku paham perasaannya.

"Dunia ini kemungkinan akan munsnah, namun tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Pancaran mata Yuuji dan Kazuki pun sedikit terpancar harapan. Mereka mempunyai potensi, aku yakin itu. Selain itu, aku bisa merasakan energi asing yang sedang tertidur di dalam tubuh Yuuji. Disisi lain, Kazuki mempunyai intelegensi yang menakjubkan. Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan, aku akan berikan 3 syarat sebelum sebelum membongkar identitasku.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Kazuki.

"Simple, banyak 'kepingan' yang dibutuhkan untuk men-sukses-kan rencana tersebut."

Yuuji menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan raut wajah Kazuki masih terlihat tegang, walau sudah ada semangat hidup.

"Jadi, masih belum dapat dipastikan kapan orang gila itu mengumpulkan 'kepingan'. Selain itu, jika ditilik dari kata-katamu, makhluk itu disegel kan."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Perempuan ini memang punya potensi. Aku pun mengangguk sambil berkata, "Kau benar. Dia memang disegel. Setidaknya itu yang aku ketahui ketika berhasil mencuri informasi di otaknya." Sial, aku keceplosan!

Aku menatap mata Kazuki berkilat tajam seketika.

"Heh, kau bisa mencuri informasi dari otak ya? Menarik. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Pertama, kau bisa teleport. Kedua, kau bisa mencuri informasi di otak manusia."

Ucapan Kazuki sukses membuatku terbelalak kaget. Heck bagaimana caranya dia mengetahui aku bisa melakukan teleport. Perasaan tidak ada saksi mata satupun.

Rasa penasaran yang sempat muncul di hatiku ketika beberapa saat lalu, Kazuki memberitahukan alasan utama dia berkunjung. Aku kembali menarik ucapanku, analisisnya mengerikan. Aku tidak menyangka, dia mengetahui kekuatanku. Aku juga melihat senyuman penuh percaya diri terpampang di wajahnya yang menguatkan pendapatku. Dia punya bukti yang mendukung ucapannya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mengetahui aku bisa teleport?" tanyaku untuk mengetahui cara ia mendapat bukti aku punya kekuatan agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama di lain waktu.

"Aku membobol data rekaman cctv di server kepolisian setelah mengetahui Yuuji belum sampai di kediamannya berkat laporan dari Komine Sachi."

Aku melihat Yuuji menjitak keras kepala Kazuki setelah mendengar perkataan kakak tercintanya tersebut.

"Adaw. Kenapa kau menjitakku? Apa kau gak sayang aku lagi? Apa kau akan membuangku setelah kau 'memakan' diriku yang imoet ini? Kau jahat!"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Amane yang aku yakin pasti kewalahan menghadapi virus ciptaanmu yang biasa kau gunakan untuk bobol sistem keamanan yang levelnya tinggi."

Kazuki pun manyun. "Tapi aku sudah sms dia yang berisi tentang permintaan maaf. Lagipula, polisi tidak bisa menyeretku karna banyak alasan yang membuatku sedikit 'kebal' hukum."

"Tetap saja, walau kau punya 'itu' yang membuatmu sedikit 'kebal' hukum. Namun, kau ga bisa sembarangan bobol sistem keamanan polisi untuk mencuri data rekaman cctv."

"Tenang saja. Dia pasti luluh dengan sogokan permen rasa bay*on." Kazuki membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

Sekali lagi Yuuji menjitak Kazuki. "Kau mau membunuhnya, hah!?"

Aku menepuk dahiku ketika melihat opera sabun singkat di depanku.

Sebentar... Yuuji pernah 'memakan' Kazuki?

Aku pun langsung melayangkan tatapan jijik bercampur jahil seraya berkata, "Ish ish ish. Dasar loliped, lolicon pedofil. Lapor polisi ah!" ujarku sambil memencet nomor telefon kantor polisi. By the way, aku menggunakan ponsel Yuuji.

"Halo-" Belum selesai aku melanjutkan ucapanku tatkala telefonku diterima oleh petugas polisi, Yuuji langsung merampas ponselnya dari tanganku dan mematikan sambungan telefonnya.

"Serius oy. Selain itu, aku bukan lolicon."

Pffft

Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Yuuji yang sedang kesal. Setidaknya ia tidak seperti root yang aku benci itu. Baiklah, saatnya serius. Aku akan beberkan beberapa beberapa informasi.

"Maaf, bisakah kita serius?

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, satu-satunya ninja di dunia ini." Aku mulai memperkenalkan diri kepada kakak-adik tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin. Ninja tidak bisa teleportasi. Selain itu, eksistensi ninja sudah punah." Respon Kazuki terhadap perkataanku.

Cih, si cebol satu ini susah dikelabui.

"Hah. Bisa dibilang, eksistensiku merupakan anomali yang mungkin bisa dibilang mustahil, baik dari sudut pandang manusia biasa ataupun makhluk supernatural."

Aku memasang wajah malas yang bermakna terlalu malas untuk memberikan penjelasan yang lebih konkret. Lagipula, aku yakin, semakin aku jelaskan, dia tidak akan paham.

"Hm, sepertinya kau tidak mau menjelaskan lebih detail ya? Baiklah. Kau ada di pihak mana?" Kazuki bertanya padaku dengan nada datar.

Aku masih bingung dengan pernyataan si Kazuki pun bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Hah, dasar bodoh, masa gitu saja tidak tahu. Maksudku, kau di pihak manusia ataupun supernatural. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar, dan pastinya itu akan menjadi magnet yang akan menarik perhatian makhluk supernatural untuk merekrutmu. Mungkin cara iblis merekrutmu dengan cara dibunuh lalu dihidupkan lagi."

" **Perempuan itu benar Naruto. Kekuatanmu akan jadi magnet masalah bagimu. Yah, walau aku ragu mereka bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah." Kurama mengikuti alur percakapan.**

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kurama dan Kazuki. Sebenarnya perkataan Kazuki ada benarnya juga. Kekuatan teleportasi merupakan kekuatan yang menakutkan, yang bahkan bisa membunuh musuh yang memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan sekalipun. Aku juga melihat raut wajahnya yang harap-harap cemas yang terpampang di wajah Kazuki. Setelah itu, aku menatap Yuuji yang tetap tenang, walau matanya tersirat kecemasan.

'Mereka sangat peduli akan nasib manusia. Aku juga tidak melihat ketakutan terhadap makhluk supernatural yang terdapat di mata mereka.' Batinku memberikan penilaian terhadap kakak-adik tersebut. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja aku memihak manusia. Ras kita memiliki potensi yang tak terhingga. Salah satunya adalah sacred gear. Selain itu, pengetahuan adalah senjata utama kita."

Ya, selain sacred gear, senjata utama umat manusia adalah pengetahuan. Aku yakin, jika manusia mengetahui akan makhluk supernatural, senjata yang sangat mengerikan bernama nuklir tersebut akan mengalami evolusi yang sangat menakutkan, seperti senjata laser, atau teknologi canggih lainnya.

"Tapi, apa kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan teknologi yang sekarang kita miliki ini?" tanya Yuuji dengan nada pesimis. Aku melihat Kazuki yang menatap Yuuji dengan pandangan yang menenangkan.

" **Heh, sepertinya dia memang kakak Yuuji." Kurama berkomentar terhadap momen itu.**

"Aku tahu, walau sebelumnya aku tidak yakin sih." Responku terhadap komentar Kurama di dalam hati. Aku tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, aku tahu mereka saling menyayangi. Hal itu membuatku sedikit iri.

"Teknologi kita sekarang memang masih mustahil untuk menandingi makhluk supernatural. Namun, seperti kata Naruto, kita masih punya satu kelebihan, yaitu haus akan ilmu pengetahuan. Aku yakin, satu atau dua tahun lagi, kita akan bisa menciptakan teknologi yang mutakhir." Ujar Kazuki dengan nada lembut.

Pandangan Yuuji beralih ke Kazuki. Ekspresi kebingungan terlihat dengan jelas di matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Yuuji, tuhan itu maha adil. Ia pasti memberikan 'bekal' pada ras manusia untuk menghadapi sisi lain dunia ini. Jadi, modal utama ras manusia adalah pengetahuan, 'bekal' tersebut dan teknologi zaman sekarang." Kazuki tersenyum kepada Yuuji yang sudah mulai tidak gelisah.

Aku melihat senyuman Kazuki yang tersirat rasa kelegaan yang tidak aku pahami, namun, sampingkan dulu masalah itu.

Kazuki melirikku, sambil berkata, "Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

"Benar sekali, Kazuki." Aku tersenyum penuh makna setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kazuki.

Tiba-tiba Kazuki menyeringai, membuatku bingung alasan apa yang membuatnya menyeringai.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku simpulkan, kau tahu 'bekal' tersebut?"

Shit! Aku kira dia sudah tahu 'bekal' tersebut. Padahal jika dilihat dari kata-katanya, dia sudah tahu 'bekal' yang sudah dimaksud. Intelegensi perempuan ini sangat mengerikan. Dia bisa memberikan penjelasan pada Yuuji sembari membuat jebakan untuk mengorek informasi.

" **Hahaha! Dasar bodoh. Apa kau lupa, mereka masih awam tentang dunia supernatural. Dasar kuning bodoh."** **hina Kurama menggema di dalam fikiranku.**

'Aku lupa hehehe.' Batinku terkekeh pelan.

Hah, kayaknya aku beberkan saja informasi tentang sacred gear. Percuma aku berbohong, anak ini bisa 'membaca' orang.

Aku menghela nafas pasrah lalu menatap serius Yuuji, dan Kazuki. "Kau benar. 'Bekal' tersebut adalah 'sacred gear', sebuah artifak sihir yang akan memberimu kekuatan diluar nalar manusia."

"Seberapa kuat 'sacred gear' tersebut?" tanya seorang perempuan berkostum maid dengan surai merah muda yang mengingatkanku akan rekan setimku dulu, yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat kami berdiskusi. Aku masih ingat, bahwa perempuan itu yang membuatkan dan membawa kue dan minuman untukku dan Yuuji.

"Kuat atau tidaknya sacred gear tersebut tergantung kreatifitas para pemiliknya. Walau sacred gear yang lemah sekalipun, jika kreatif, bisa saja mengalahkan makhluk supernatural. Tetapi, ada sacred gear yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata. Para makhluk supernatural menyebutnya Longinus, sacred gear yang disebut longinus itu berjumlah 13, dan katanya bisa membunuh dewa."

Aku melihat mata Yuuji dan Kazuki serta perempuan itu yang kini duduk di sebelah kanan Yuuji tersebut melebar dan mulut yang menganga.

"A-apa ka-katamu… bi-bisa me-membunuh de-dewa?!" gagap Kazuki yang shock terapi. Aku mengangguk pelan. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan reaksi mereka. Pandanganku ke arah Yuuji yang kini kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Heh, walaupun informasi itu sempat membuatku terkejut, namun, ada kata 'katanya' yang membuat informasi itu berubah jadi isu. Aku sependapat dengan perkataanmu sebelumnya, Naruto, yang berpendapat kuat atau tidaknya sacred gear tergantung kreatifitas pemiliknya."

"Baiklah. Hanya informasi itu yang bisa aku sampaikan. Jadi, sekarang giliranku ya?" tanyaku kepada Yuuji dan Kazuki yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

"Pertama, seberapa canggih persenjataan di dunia ini?"

Kazuki tersenyum, "Langsung to the point eh. Beruntungnya dirimu Naruto, aku adalah ketua dari organisasi rahasia pemerintahan yang memiliki tugas melakukan riset dan pengembangan senjata."

Perbincangan pun berlangsung selama sejam. Aku tidak menyangka dunia ini sangatlah mengerikan. Walaupun pada umumnya mereka tidak memiliki energi supernatural, tetapi mereka mampu menciptakan senjata pemusnah masal dengan efek jangka panjang yang mampu membuat kota jadi kota mati. Tapi teknologi di dunia ini belumlah cukup untuk menandingi makhluk supernatural. Selain ukuran yang besar, senjata pemusnah masal tersebut sangatlah berat.

" **Dunia ini memang sinting. Lebih sinting lagi perempuan yang bernama Kazuki tersebut, lagi melakukan riset untuk memperkecil ukuran senjata pemusnah masal itu namun memiliki daya ledak sama besarnya dengan ukuran aslinya." Komentar Kurama tentang senjata pemusnah masal yang paling mengerikan.**

'Setuju.' Batinku yang juga sependapat dengan Kurama.

Selain senjata yang bernama nuklir tersebut, organisasi yang dipegang oleh Kazuki sedang mengembangkan senjata laser dan senjata lainnya yang tidak kalah mengerikan. Tetapi, senjata tersebut masih belum cukup untuk melawan makhluk supernatural.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul 10.38 malam.

"Yuuji, bolehkah aku nginap malam ini?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya kunci apartemenku ada di dompet. Parahnya, dompetku ketinggalan di ruang ganti tempatku bekerja."

"Lah, kenapa kau tidak ambil saja dompetnya?" tanya Kazuki penasaran.

"Gimana mau ambil, aku langsung diseret oleh Yuuji." Ujarku sembari menatap Yuuji yang hanya terkekeh.

Aku melihat Kazuki menepuk dahinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hahahaha… maaf dah. Aku izinkan deh. Oh ya, kau tahu sosok laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku kan? Besok bisakah kau ajak dia kesini. Pembahasannya dilanjut besok saja. Sachi, tolong antar Naruto menuju kamar tamunya." Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk, dan ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa ajak temanmu ke sini ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku lalu mengikuti Sachi pergi ke kamar yang akan aku tempati. Setelah tiba di kamar yang akan aku tempati malam ini, aku langsung meluncur ke kasur empuk, dan tak lama kemudian aku pun tertidur

Keesokan harinya, Jum'at 20 Juni xxxx, jam 13:12:30.

Seperti biasa, aku mengawali hari dengan kegiatan rutin kayak mandi, makan, dan pergi bekerja, walau untuk kali ini aku nginap di rumah Yuuji.

Kali ini shift kerjaku dan Lelouch sama, dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 1 siang. Jadinya, aku pun menyampaikan amanat Yuuji ke Lelouch.

"Lelouch, apa kau ingat laki-laki yang kita selamatkan kemarin?" tanyaku sembari merapikan barang-barangku lalu ku letakkan di lokerku, tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa dengan dompetku.

"Oh laki-laki itu? Ingatlah. Toh insidennya itu kemarin." Lelouch menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada ramah.

"Dia ingin mengundangmu untuk membahas sesuatu." Aku menatap Lelouch dengan tatapan datar.

"Membahas sesuatu?" tanya Lelouch penasaran.

"Aku kurang tahu, namun kemungkinan kau akan diintrogasi oleh kakaknya." Ucapku berspekulasi.

"Eh? Kakaknya ingin introgasi aku? Dia seorang polisi?" Aku menggeleng ketika mendapat pertanyaan dari Lelouch.

"Aku kurang tahu. Namun dari aku ketahui, dia bukan orang biasa." Ujarku pendek. Seringaian Lelouch melebar.

"Menarik, kapan kita mengunjungi mereka?" Aku berjalan keluar, lalu berhenti sejenak dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang, menatap Lelouch sejenak lalu lanjut berjalan.

"Ya sekarang lah."

Aku dan Lelouch berjalan keluar tempat kerja kami. Tidak ada percakapan apapun yang terjadi semenjak percakapan di ruang ganti.

Aku dan Lelouch terus berjalan menuju gang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kerja kami. Gang tersebut sangat jarang dilalui orang-orang karena ujung gang tersebut merupakan jalan buntu. Setelah di ujung gang tersebut, aku dan Lelouch berhenti.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Naruto?" tanya Lelouch.

"Kita akan teleportasi ke tempat Yuuji, orang yang kau selamatkan." Naruto berbalik menghadap Lelouch. Ia bisa melihat Lelouch terbelalak kaget.

"Ka-kau bisa teleport?" Lelouch bertanya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Tentu saja. Bukan hanya kau yang mempunyai kekuatan super, namun aku juga." Dengan nada sedikit sombong, aku berkata sambil memasang pose _cool_ seperti pose yang biasa dilakukan Sasuke.

'Yah walaupun, teleportasi hanyalah salah satu dari kekuatanku.' Batinku.

"Ka-kau menyadarinya?" tanya Lelouch yang memijit pelipisnya.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. "Tenang saja, akan ku rahasiakan. Selain itu, kita akan membahas sesuatu disana, tentang sisi lain dunia ini yang tidak diketahui manusia pada umumnya."

"Sisi lain dunia ini? Entah kenapa, aku merasa masa-masa damaiku akan hancur."

'Kau tepat sekali kawan, masa-masa damai kita akan hancur setelah mengetahui fakta-fakta itu. Maaf, aku akan menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini. Kau memiliki kekuatan mirip dengan Sharingan, bahkan lebih baik dari Sharingan. Kekuatan itu sangat berguna untuk melindungi manusia.' Batinku merasa bersalah pada Lelouch yang akan ku manfaatkan demi kepentingan banyak orang. Entah mengapa, aku seperti Danzo yang memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya.

" **Kau berbeda dengan bajingan itu, Naruto! Danzo memperlakukan bawahannya seperti boneka. Berbeda dengan kau, meminta mereka baik-baik, tanpa menghilangkan sesuatu yang disebut emosi." Raung kurama di dalam fikiranku.**

'Terima kasih Kurama.' Batinku. Hah, aku lupa, kalau suara batinku bisa didengar Kurama.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Lelouch.

"Pegang pundakku." Balasku singkat.

Lelouch memegang pundakku. Setelah itu, aku merangkai handseal. Dengan nada sangat pelan, aku berkata, "Hiraishin."

Aku dan Lelouch pun berteleportasi ke rumah Yuuji. Kami berdua muncul di halaman rumah Yuuji.

"Brengsek lu, Naruto. Ugh… Kenapa kau tidak beritahu efek sampingnya."

Aku menatap Lelouch yang mengumpat dengan wajah membiru akibat efek samping bagi orang yang pertama kali berteleportasi. Dengan polos aku menjawab, "Kau gak tanya."

Aku mengambil permen di saku celanaku, lalu ku kasih ke Lelouch. Permen itu berfungsi menangkal rasa mual.

"Siapa kalian?!" Seorang bodyguard yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan kami berdua, mulai melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan nada tinggi dan ketus. Mereka menodong kami dengan dua buah pistol di kepala bagian belakang kami.

Berkat nada tinggi tersebut, bodyguard lainnya yang posisinya tidak jauh dari halaman rumah bergegas. Tentunya kalian tahu gimana reaksi mereka ketika mengetahui ada penyusup yang berniat memasuki kediaman orang penting.

"Naruto, akan aku tunjukkan kekuatanku."

"Terserahmu, tapi jangan bunuh mereka."

Aku menatap gerak gerik Lelouch yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di matanya. Aku yakin, sesuatu itu adalah kontak lensa. Dengan begitu aku berasumsi, kekuatan Lelouch terletak pada mata, dan kekuatan tersebut tidak bisa di- _nonaktif_ -kan seperti kasus Sharingan milik guru Kakashi.

"Aku, Lelouch van Britanian, aku memerintahkan kalian untuk membiarkan kami bertemu pemilik rumah ini!"

Para _Bodyguard_ tersebut memasang posisi hormat, lalu berseru secara serentak, "Baiklah."

Aku terpaku melihat kejadian yang ada di depanku ini. Sedikit keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku.

Seandainya aku ketemu Lelouch sebagai musuh, entah bagaimana nasibku. Walau aku menang di banyak sisi, namun jikalau aku sombong dan meremehkan lawan, secara otomatis aku akan kalah detik itu juga. Kelemahan Lelouch sebagai manusia bisa jadi senjata terkuat yang dimiliki Lelouch.

Aku pun mengetok pintu rumah tersebut. Terdengar suara perempuan dari dalam rumah yang merupakan kakak Yuuji, si Kazuki, yang mengatakan, "Sebentar."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Kazuki membuka pintu dan menyuruh kami masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Kami pun masuk setelah disuruh oleh Kazuki. Kami dituntun ke sofa, dan Kazuki menyuruh kami duduk dulu. Setelah itu, dia menyuruh kami bersantai sambil memakan camilan yang ada di toples yang terletak di atas meja.

"Kalian tunggu dulu disini. Aku panggil Yuuji, kemudian kita lanjut pembahasan kemarin dan ada kabar duka yang ingin kami sampaikan." Kazuki mulai melangkah menuju lorong yang menghubungkan tangga, dapur, toilet dan ruang makan. Ia berhenti sesaat dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan mengatakan, "Sekalian, tolong kenalkan temanmu yang sudah menyelamatkan adikku ya, Naruto."

Setelah Kazuki tidak nampak lagi setelah melewati lorong, aku menatap Lelouch yang memasang ekspresi serius. Aku pun bertanya padanya, "Kau kenapa, Lelouch?"

"Perempuan itu… siapa sebenarnya dia?" Aku sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar nada bicara Lelouch berubah dratis jadi lebih berat.

" **Naruto, aku merasakan sedikit kegelapan di dalam hatinya. Dia bukan orang sembarangan." Kata Kurama yang memang bisa merasakan kegelapan di dalam hati manusia.**

'Siapapun dia, mampu menghilangkan kegelapan di dalam hati itu bukan orang sembarangan. Seberapa kelam masa lalumu, Lelouch, sehingga bisa mengendalikan kegelapan di dalam hati.' Batinku memandang datar Lelouch.

"Naruto!" seruan Lelouch menyadarkan dari lamunanku. "Jawab, siapa perempuan itu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu. Nanti aku yang akan memperkenalkan diriku, yang asli." Dari lantai dua, Kazuki merespon pertanyaan Lelouch. Berkat respon itu, Lelouch pun mengangguk.

" **Kegelapan di hatinya sudah lenyap, Naruto!" seru Kurama yang sedikit shock.**

Aku hanya diam tanpa mengomentari seruan Kurama. Pandanganku beralih ke Lelouch dan bertanya padanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Lelouch?"

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Setelah insiden tersebut, aku langsung menerobos data cctv dan menghapus insiden tersebut agar tidak ada kericuhan di kalangan masyarakat sekaligus menghapus keberadaanku yang mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Walau aku dah menghapus jejak-jejak digitalku, seharusnya ada berita yang menyampaikan tentang aksiku pagi ini. Tetapi, aku tidak menemukan satupun berita tentang aksiku. Selain itu, dia tahu tentang aksiku, yang berarti dia lebih dulu tahu tentang aksiku dan insiden tersebut. Tentunya, aku akan diburu untuk dimintai keterangan. Namun kenyataannya?" Lelouch memberikan penjelasan kenapa dia bertanya identitas perempuan itu.

Sial, aku tidak kepikiran sampai sana. Jikalau Kazuki mengetahui tentang insiden tersebut, pasti akan ada berita tentang insiden itu. Tentunya, aku juga terekam CCTV, dan pastinya akan diburu untuk dimintai keterangan. Selain itu, aku belum mengurus surat kependudukanku pula.

" **Sialan, aku juga tidak kepikiran sampai disitu. Intelegensi pria yang bernama Lelouch itu mengerikan, Naruto."** **Kurama memberikan komentar setelah mendengar penjelasan Lelouch.**

Aku pun sependapat dengan Kurama. Bisa disimpulkan identitasnya Kazuki sebagian palsu. Tetapi apa yang membuatnya membongkar identitasnya yang asli. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kabar duka yang akan disampaikan oleh Kazuki. Huh, aku malas memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang kebenarannya belum pasti. Biarkan dia sendiri yang mengungkapkan identitasnya. Selain itu, aku merasa akan ada perdebatan antara Lelouch dan Kazuki.

*Beberapa menit kemudian*

Setelah kami berdua menunggu beberapa menit, Kazuki dan Yuuji muncul dari lorong. Aku menatap bingung Yuuji yang sedang mengepal tangan kanannya. Walau raut wajahnya tetap datar, namun matanya tersirat amarah dan juga tangan kanan yang mengepal identik dengan orang yang menahan rasa kesal dan marah.

Selain itu, mereka mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, pakaian yang biasa digunakan untuk orang yang berkabung ataupun untuk melayat.

"Kau kenapa, Yuuji?" tanyaku.

"Sachi… dia meninggal." Jawabnya dengan nada lirih.

"Hah? Sachi si perempuan berambut pink itu meninggal?" tanyaku yang sedikit terkejut. Aku masih ingat sosok perempuan itu, walaupun kami baru bertemu, aku tahu dia orang baik, walau dia memiliki mata yang menyeramkan sih.

"Ya, dia meninggal ketika melindungiku saat dikejar seseorang."

"Seseorang? Bukannya kalian bisa mengalahkan musuh yang jumlahnya hanya satu orang?"

"Jika orang biasa, jangankan satu orang, satu unit saja bisa aku bantai dengan mudah. Tetapi, sosok itu sepertinya salah satu makhluk supernatural."

Mendengar kata makhluk supernatural, aku menatap bingung Yuuji dan bertanya padanya, "Kenapa kau sangat yakin dia salah satu makhluk supernatural?"

"Dia memiliki sayap gagak dan mampu mengeluarkan sihir cahaya." Aku menatap iba Yuuji yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Walaupun dia sedih, dia tetap menghibur Kazuki yang menangis karena kehilangan Sachi.

"Turut berduka cita."

"Bisakah kita tunda dulu pembicaraan kemarin? Aku mau menghadiri pemakaman Sachi dan beberapa _Bodyguard_ kami."

"Sebentar, dimana jasad mereka?"

"Di rumah sakit, aku sudah minta tolong temanku untuk mengkremasi mayat mereka di rumah sakit. Aku juga sudah negosiasi dengan pihak rumah sakit dan mereka setuju." Yuuji menjelaskan dengan nada serak.

"Kenapa di rumah sakit?" tanya temanku, Lelouch, yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Ah, kau… " Ucapan Yuuji terhenti karena dia tidak tahu nama Lelouch.

"Aku Lelouch."

"Nama yang aneh. Alasan kenapa di rumah sakit adalah agar tidak mencolok. Identitasku dan Kak Kazuki sangat terkenal di khalayak umum. Jikalau mayat mereka dikremasi di rumah ini, maka akan ada media massa, dan itu merepotkan aku."

Kini masuk akal, kenapa penjagaan para _Bodyguard_ lebih ketat dari kemarin. Semenjak insiden pembunuhan Sachi, mereka khawatir dengan kondisi tuan mereka. Untuk identitas palsu Yuuji yaitu seorang aktor yang memakai nama samaran Kageyama. Namun, aku tidak tahu identitas Kazuki.

Aku dan Lelouch saling lirik dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kami juga ingin ikut melayat." Kataku singkat.

Kami pun pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menghadiri proses pemakaman Sachi. Kami berempat menaiki mobil limosin. Bagi kalian mungkin berlebihan, namun bagiku tidak berlebihan. Dengan menaiki mobil limosin, kami bisa membawa beberapa _Bodyguard_ untuk melindungi kami. Walaupun aku dan Lelouch tidak butuh orang untuk melindungi kami.

Selain itu, aku masih penasaran akan kematian Sachi pun bertanya pada Yuuji, "Yuuji, apa penyebab Sachi meninggal?"

"Ditusuk… oleh tombak cahaya." Jawab Yuuji dengan nada pelan.

"Maksudmu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada ragu, berharap salah dengar.

"Semalam, setelah kau tidur, aku, Sachi dan kak Kazuki berdiskusi tentang langkah kami bertiga selanjutnya. Setelah selesai diskusi, kami memutuskan untuk melakukan patroli disekitar kompleks. Tentunya si Kazuki yang mengamati CCTV sebagai mata ketiga kami. Jadi, aku dan Sachi yang melakukan patroli. Kami pun membawa beberapa _Bodyguard_ dan beberapa senjata api serta beberapa granat. Tentunya kau tahu alasannya kan?" Yuuji memberikan penjelasan kronologi kejadian dan diakhiri pertanyaan.

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, aku mengangguk paham. Lawan Yuuji adalah makhluk supernatural, yang memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia. Jadi langkah Yuuji sudah tepat.

"Aku lanjutkan. Setelah mempersiapkan semuanya, kami pun memulai patroli. Ketika kami berjalan ke taman dekat rumah, kami diserang oleh makhluk supernatural. Dia memiliki sayap burung gagak. Sachi menyuruhku untuk kabur. Tentunya aku menolak keras saran itu. Akhirnya terjadi perdebatan diantara kami. Saat kami berdebat, para _Bodyguard_ mengulur waktu. Disaat kami berdebat, sebuah tombak cahaya melesat ke arahku. Padahal aku yang biasa menghadapi peluru, bisa menghindar tombak cahaya itu, namun…" Aku menatap iba Yuuji yang tidak mampu meneruskan perkataannya. Aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar, menahan air mata kesedihan mengalir di wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia kembali tenang, ia pun melanjutkan ceritanya, "Si Sachi mendorongku dan dia pun jadi ambruk dengan genangan darah di sekitarnya."

"Kenapa dia menyelamatkanmu?" tanyaku singkat, padat dan 'to the point'.

"Karna cinta. Si bodoh itu…" Sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya, aku langsung menampar keras si Yuuji. Kenapa Cuma ditampar? Jikalau ditinju, maka Yuuji akan terlempar keluar mobil, dan dia akan dapat luka akibat gesekan dengan aspal.

"Hargai pengorbanannya bodoh! Tidak ada satu orang pun yang membiarkan orang yang dicintainya mati di depan matanya." Ceramahku dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Hah, aku jadi teringat pengorbananmu untukku, Hinata.

"Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya. Jadikan rasa sakit kehilangan sosok yang berharga bagi kita itu sebagai pembelajaran dan motivasi untuk melangkah menuju hari esok." Aku memberikan motivasi pada Yuuji untuk tidak terlalu menatap masa lalu.

Aku melihat tatapan suram yang sebelumnya ada di pancaran mata Yuuji tersebut sudah lenyap. Kini, Yuuji tersenyum tipis. Selain itu, Kazuki yang mendengarkan dengan seksama pun langsung berhenti menangis. Aku melihat ia menghapus air matanya.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis, Kazuki."

"Tentu saja, seorang menteri pertahanan dilarang meratapi kematian bawahannya." Ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

Sebentar, menteri pertahanan?

"Ka-kau menteri pertahanan?" tanyaku shock.

"Hah, aku keceplosan. Apa boleh buat, aku memang menteri pertahanan."

"Kini aku paham, kenapa menteri pertahanan tidak pernah menampakkan hidungnya di media massa ketika ada insiden terkait serangan susulan sisa antek-antek Heat Oslo."

Aku melihat Kazuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lelouch yang sedang memasang ekspresi sangat serius. Aku yang tidak tahu topik apa yang dibahas oleh mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk diam mengamati jalannya percakapan.

Aku melihat Kazuki memasang senyum meremehkan yang ditunjukkan kepada Lelouch lalu bertanya, "Heh, apa alasannya?"

"Simple saja. Kamu tidak ingin adanya kegaduhan diantara masyarakat karena seorang menteri pertahanan masihlah sangat muda. Jika adanya kegaduhan, akan menyebabkan terpecahnya dua kubu yang merupakan pendukung anda ataupun penentang anda. Kemungkinan terburuknya, perang saudara ataupun percobaan pembunuhan. Tentu saja itu masih dampak internal. Dampak eksternalnya, beberapa negara yang mempunyai kepentingan tertentu ataupun negara yang mempunyai bisnis dengan heat oslo akan menekan negara ini untuk memecat anda." Aku melihat senyum meremehkan Kazuki menghilang seketika setelah mendengar penjelasan Lelouch. Raut wajahnya sontak berubah jadi datar.

"Lumayan juga. Namun, masih ada satu lagi alasan kenapa aku tidak menampakkan diri. Alasan tersebut adalah, aku masih belum berhasil melacak siapakah para petinggi yang berkhianat dengan membocorkan informasi kegiatan pasukan militer yang sedang menjalankan misi untuk menyerbu salah satu cabang markas Heat Oslo yang berada di perbatasan Jepang. Berkat bocornya informasi itu, beberapa titik vital diserang oleh Heat Oslo. Beruntungnya, polisi di negeri ini sigap dan hebat-hebat."

"Jadi, apa langkah kalian ke depannya begitu tahu akan adanya eksistensi makhluk supernatural?" tanyaku yang sedikit penasaran, tentang langkah dua bersaudara yang cukup mengerikan ini. Kemampuan yang mereka miliki saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi jika ditambah dengan kekuatan supernatural yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Pertama, mencari tahu apakah semua makhluk supernatural itu jahat. Kedua, membentuk organisasi untuk melindungi masyarakat di negara. Ketiga, jika makhluk supernatural itu jahat, mulai dari sekarang akan aku cari tahu cara membuat mereka tak berdaya dihadapan kita. Keempat, jika tidak semua makhluk supernatural itu jahat, aku ingin membuat kontak dengan mereka, dan bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia ini seperti informasi yang kau dapatkan, Naruto. Terakhir, aku yakin makhluk bersayap gagak itu diperintah oleh seseorang, maka dari itu, akan aku cari 'seseorang' tersebut dan membalaskan kematian Sachi" Ujar Kazuki dengan nada serius. Yuuji pun Cuma mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ikut rencana kakaknya.

"Hm. Bagaimana caramu menjalankan langkah pertama?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku ingin menguji perempuan satu ini. Jika dia hanya bisa membuat rencana tanpa langkah awal, maka aku akan ambil langkah sendiri untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia ini. Yah, walau terpaksa harus melakukan hal merepotkan. Mau gimana lagi, sekarang aku hidup di dunia ini. Jika aku tetap diam saja, walau rencana tersebut aku yakin sangatlah lama, tapi aku tidak ingin keturunanku melihat hal menakutkan seperti peperangan.

" **Hahahaha, anak-cucu katamu? Jangankan punya anak-cucu, kau aja belum nikah, bodoh." Seru Kurama sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak**

'Berisik. Nanti juga aku akan nikah.' Balasku dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

" **Hah. Kau masih belum melupakan gadis Lavender itu ya, Naruto?" tanya Kurama dengan nada iba.**

"Begitulah. Sampai saat ini, aku tidak bisa melupakan Hinata. Rasa penyesalan dan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa pudar dimakan waktu ini sangatlah menyakitkanku.' Aku pun teringat

"To…

Ruto…

Naruto!" teriak Kazuki di dekat telingaku yang membuatku terkejut sekaligus membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah. Maaf, aku melamun." Ujarku lirih

"Kembali ke topik. Langkah pertamaku adalah mengamati perempuan ini untuk mengetahui apakah semua makhluk supernatural itu jahat atau tidak." Aku mengerutkan keningku saat Kazuki menunjukkan foto perempuan cantik bersurai merah.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku karena masih bingung akan langkah pertama yang disebutkan oleh Kazuki.

"Perempuan ini merupakan sosok yang menghidupkan butler Yuuji. Dia kini bersekolah di Kuoh Academy. Sekarang dia kelas 11, namanya adalah Rias Gremory. Kita akan amati dia tahun depan." Kazuki langsung tersenyum misterius saat mengatakan 'Kita akan amati dia tahun depan.' kepada kami semua.

Tiba-tiba Lelouch tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau sangat jenius, nona…"

"Namaku Kazuki, Lelouch-san. Aku justru ngeri dengan intelegensimu. Padahal kau hanya mempunyai informasi yang sangat terbatas, namun sepertinya kau sudah paham kenapa kita akan memulai langkah pertama tahun depan saja."

"Tentu saja. Bukan Cuma kau yang bisa meretas CCTV, aku juga bisa. Setelah aku menyelamatkan pria itu, aku pulang dan langsung retas CCTV. Hebatnya, rekaman tentang insiden tersebut dimanipulasi. Bahkan tadi pagi, aku juga sudah mengecheck TKP, tapi hebatnya, bekas pertempuran tersebut lenyap tak tersisa."

"Ma-maksudmu…"

"Kau benar, setelah kau melihat butler pria itu dihidupkan, kau pasti langsung pergi ke rumah pria itu…" penjelasan Lelouch pun terpotong oleh Yuuji, "Namaku Yuuji."

"Oklah. Aku ralat. Kau pasti langsung ke rumah Yuuji. Aku asumsikan, mereka merubah rekaman CCTV dengan skill yang tidak dianggap remeh sampai mampu mengelabui seorang pengawas yang sangat ahli dengan IT. Jadi, kesimpulan lain adalah, mereka bergerak secara berkelompok. Ada yang membersihkan TKP dan ada yang merubah rekaman CCTV."

"Ada yang janggal. Sehebat-hebatnya sang ahli, pasti tetap bisa mengetahui bahwa rekaman CCTV itu sudah dimanipulasi." Lelouch mengangguk mendengar pendapat Yuuji.

"Asumsi lain. Mereka bergerak dengan membentuk 3 team kecil, yang dimana satu team terdiri satu atau dua orang. Satu urus CCTV, satu urus TKP dan satu hipnotis dan hapus ingatan pengawas CCTV."

"Kau benar. Aku mengecheck rekaman CCTV yang berisikan insiden kemarin, dan rekaman tersebut sudah dimanipulasi. Maka dari itu, bisakah kita asumsikan mereka tidak ingin manusia mengetahui eksistensi makhluk supernatural. Tapi mengapa? Alasan itu akan kita cari tahu, dan itu bisa dijadikan senjata buat menundukkan mereka." Kazuki tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu. Dia menunjukkan rekaman CCTV yang sudah dimanipulasi.

Kenapa aku tahu rekamannya sudah dimanipulasi? Jawabannya ada dua. Pertama, aku di TKP, dan terakhir aku sudah melihat rekaman CCTV yang asli.

" **Naruto, gawat!" teriak Kurama yang terlihat panik jika didengar dari nada bicaranya.**

'Ada apa, Kurama?' tanyaku.

" **Jika teori pria yang bernama Lelouch dan perempuan yang bernama Kazuki itu benar, bukankah identitas kalian sudah diketahui oleh makhluk supernatural?"**

1

2

3

4

5

Gawat! Kurama benar. Jika teori mereka berdua benar, maka identitas kami terbongkar.

" **Kalau kau, masih bisa pakai henge, namun Lelouch?"**

Kurama benar. Aku jadi khawatir dengan Lelouch. Aku harus beritahu mereka

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, jikalau teori kalian benar, bukankah identitas kita sudah diketahui oleh makhluk supernatural?"

Seperti dugaanku, mereka shock berat, terutama Lelouch. Namun, Kazuki bisa menenangkan diri. Dia memberikan solusi pada kita, "Hah. Aku tidak memikirkan sampai situ. Mari kita asumsi mereka dah tahu identitas kalian berdua, maka kalian harus operasi plastik dan juga berhenti dari pekerjaan kalian. Untuk Lelouch, kau harus menggunakan identitas baru. Anggap saja mereka dah mendapatkan identitas kau."

"Aku tidak perlu dioperasi, aku bisa menggunakan teknik penyamaran." Ujarku menolak saran Kazuki sembari mempraktekkan _henge no jutsu_. Seketika Kazuki mendelik padaku.

"Tetap harus operasi, teknikmu itu pasti memakan energy kan. Walau sedikit tapi jikalau pemakaian dengan jangka waktu lama, tetap memakan banyak energi kan." Aku mengangguk saja, malas berdebat dengan Kazuki.

"Untuk saranmu aku setuju, tapi…"

"Masalah biaya kan? Semua serahkan padaku."

"Jadi, bisakah kita anggap topik langkah pertama sudah Clear?" tanya Yuuji yang akhirnya buka suara. Kami mengangguk.

"Mari bahas langkah kedua, kau ingin bentuk organisasi buat melindungi masyarakat Jepang, nama pasukannya apa dan apakah pasukan tersebut akan jadi pasukan yang sangat rahasia atau tidak."

"Aku juga tak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau ANBU, Ansatsu Butai?" saranku.

Pandangan mereka pun mengarah padaku. Dari pandangan mereka, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka ingin aku menjelaskan kenapa namanya ANBU dan apakah pasukan tersebut akan jadi organisasi sangat rahasia atau tidak.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku pun mulai menjelaskan kenapa namanya ANBU dan tentunya ANBU jadi pasukan yang sangat rahasia. Aku berikan penjelasan tentang ANBU sama seperti ANBU di duniaku, baik tugas, nama samaran dsb.

Mereka pun paham dan diputuskan nama organisasinya adalah ANBU. Komandan besar organisasi ini adalah Lelouch dan Komandannya adalah aku, Yuuji, Suzaku yang merupakan teman Lelouch. Walau awalnya aku ditunjuk jadi Komandan besar, namun aku menolak dan menyarankan Lelouch jadi komandan besar karena dia mempunyai intelegensi yang sangat menakutkan.

Diskusi pun cukup sampai disini. Pembahasan tentang langkah-langkah selanjutnya akan dibahas selanjutnya ketika langkah pertama dan kedua sudah dijalankan dengan baik.

Setelah berakhirnya diskusi, suasana jadi hening sampai limosin tiba di rumah sakit. Kami semua mengikuti proses pemakaman Sachi dan para _Bodyguard_ sampai penguburan jasad mereka semua.

Setelah proses pemakaman Sachi dan para _Bodyguard_ , kami mengunjungi kaisar untuk mengesahkan pembentukan organisasi ANBU sekaligus memberitahu tentang eksistensi makhluk supernatural. Tentunya, sang kaisar tidak percaya, namun setelah Kazuki memberikan bukti konkret, sang Kaisar terkejut, dan dia menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kazuki karena dia tidak mempunyai banyak kekuatan politik untuk membuat langkah-langkah yang harus diambil.

Tentunya, dengan percaya diri yang tinggi, Kazuki berkata sambil menyodorkan dokumen untuk di-sah-kan oleh kaisar, "Serahkan padaku, tinggal sah-kan dokumen ini. Sisanya biar kami yang urus."

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Naruto POV OFF

TBC

Total Word: up to 6000 word

Omake.

Time: Beberapa saat setelah Rias Gremory mengurus bidak barunya.

Rias kini berada di atap gedung lama Kuoh Academy, menatap kosong bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, hembusan angin kencang menerpa surai merah Rias Gremory yang membuat surai merah tersebut menjadi berkilauan.

Omake End

Heh, ada lagi masukan ya, sebelumnya thanks ya atas masukannya. Jawabannya ada chap ini. Walau mungkin aneh dan ga jelas. Untuk review lain, thanks atas masukannya.

Mulai dari chapter depan, kita akan mulai memasuki arc HSDXD. Tentunya, kita pakai sudut pandang pertama per satu chapter. Mulai chapter selanjutnya, kita akan memasuki Bab pertama dengan tema Sekiryuutei. Tentu tahu kan akan sosok sekiryuutei tersebut. Tentunya Bab pertama akan dibagi 3 sub tema, yaitu:

Sub tema 1: Keanehan Sekiryuutei(? POV)

Sub tema 2: Twilight Heal(? POV)

Sub tema 3: Selamat datang, Sekiryuutei(? POV)

Disini dijelaskan Langkah-langkah yang akan diambil oleh Kazuki, yaitu:

Pertama: mencari tahu apakah semua makhluk supernatural itu jahat.

Kedua: membentuk organisasi untuk melindungi masyarakat di negara.

Ketiga: jika semua makhluk supernatural itu jahat, mulai dari sekarang Kazuki akan cari tahu cara membuat mereka tak berdaya dihadapan manusia.

Keempat: jika tidak semua makhluk supernatural itu jahat, Kazuki ingin membuat kontak dengan mereka, dan bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia ini seperti informasi yang Naruto dapatkan

Kelima: Membunuh 'pemimpin' yang menyuruh agar membunuh kami. Singkatnya, balas dendam.

Bagaimana cara Kazuki dkk mensukseskan langkah-langkah mereka?

Note: di fanfic ini, cerita tidak hanya terfokus pada sudut pandang satu character saja. Dengan kata lain, Naruto tidak akan selalu tampil jadi tokoh utama. Tiap chapter punya tokoh utama masing-masing. Kapan naruto jadi tokoh utama lagi? Aku juga belum putuskan sejauh itu, namun intinya, 3 chap ke depan, Naruto tidak akan jadi tokoh utama

Ah, ada kuis loh di chap ini. Kuisnya adalah, apa alasan Kazuki memulai langkah pertama mereka satu tahun lagi. Jika kalian Jeli dan jago strategi, pasti tahu alasannya.

Sedikit bocoran chapter depan.

"Lapor komandan, Sekiryuutei mengalami keanehan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

….

"Ara ada Kekkai? Tinggal hancurkan!"

…

"Jangan kau bunuh dia, Sekiryuutei."

"Siapa kau, nona?"

"Ih lu kepo."

"Nada bicara ini… rasanya aku tidak asing dengan bicara ini."

…

"Dia sungguh misterius, Rias."

"Kau benar, Apa alasan dia menyelamatkan si malaikat jatuh?"

"Ntahlah. Tapi… aku sedikit terkejut akan kemampuan Sekiryuutei."

….

Sampai jumpa lagi.

Maaf karna telat post. ada berbagai alasan.

Note: Paham kan knp aku pisah2? :v sebagian orang bosan baca panjang2. Aku malas ladeni orang yang ga pernah hargai orang lain :) Kalau sekedar saran mungkin aku terima :)

Untuk Up nya, aku ga tahu kapan :v msh dlm pengerjaan. Sdh 5000 word lebih, malah itu setengah cerita jg belum sampai

Masalah violet evergarden, aku dah tahu charnya. Tapi ga kepikiran :v kamvret


	4. Bab 1 part 1

ANBU

Bab 1: Sekiryuutei

Disclaimer: Semua unsur anime yang ada di cerita ini, baik kekuatan maupun chara dan alur cerita(lupa cantumkan di chap sebelumnya), itu bukan punya saya

Sub bab 1: Keanehan Sekiryuutei(Part 1)

? POV On

Halo, namaku Momoka Sonokawa. Aku seorang murid Academy kelas 11. Kini aku menimba ilmu di Kuoh Academy, salah satu sekolah elite, yang dimana jika kita lulus disana, maka terobos universitas terkemuka seperti Tokyo University. Menggiurkan, bukan?

Namun, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Yah, penyebabnya adalah aku mengetahui sisi lain dunia ini yang awalnya aku kira damai ini. Semenjak itu, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan akan masa depanku. Kenapa demikian?

Simple, ada seseorang yang mengenakan setelan pakaian khas seorang bisnisman dengan surai kuning dan terdapat masing-masing tiga helai whisker di kedua pipinya yang jadi ciri khas orang tersebut yang bernama Naruto telah memberitahuku tentang sisi lain dunia ini, termasuk sebuah informasi fatal tentang kehancuran dunia. Maka dari itu, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan masa depan. Lagipula, aku seorang tentara di unit ANBU dengan jabatan wakil Jendral. Tentu saja, gajinya gede, dan gaji tersebut 70% ku tabung dan di deposito. Jadi, jika berhasil mencegah kehancuran dunia, maka aku akan buka usaha air soft gun hahahaha.

Apakah kalian penasaran bagaimana kesan pertama bertemu Naruto? Walau aku tahu kalian tidak penasaran, tapi aku tetap akan menjelaskannya.

Kesan pertamaku terhadap Naruto adalah, stalker. Kenapa? Beberapa kali aku memergoki ia sedang membututiku. Ketika aku bertanya padanya apa alasannya membututiku, apa jawabannya?

Jawaban tersebut merupakan jawaban paling aneh dari semua jawaban yang sering digunakan oleh masyarakat pada umumnya, yaitu "Aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan, dan tidak menemukan jalan keluar karena menolong nenek-nenek yang tersesat di hutan kematian."

Hah, aku malas mengingat jawaban kampret itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menceritakan sekilas tentang caraku mulai mengetahui sisi lain dunia ini.

 **Saat itu, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah bermain air soft gun dengan teman-temanku. Entah mengapa suasana jadi hening ketika mulai melangkah melewati rumah besar yang tak terawat, tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari belakangku membuatku terdiam.**

" **Wah-wah, ada manusia hina memasuki kawasan malaikat jatuh."**

 **Aku berbalik dan menatap aneh sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam ala detektif. Setelah melihat kostumnya, aku melontarkan sebuah kata, "Hey bro, lu lagi main detektif-detektifan ya. Sadar umur cuy."**

 **Aku melihat pria itu sedang menahan amarahnya. Tetapi, amarah itu pun langsung hilang digantikan senyuman yang sangat menjijikan bagiku, senyuman penuh akan nafsu syahwat.**

" **Eh, ternyata pemilik sacred gear Copycat(1). Tak capek-capek aku mencarimu. Selain itu, tak kusangka kau cukup seksi juga. Mari sini main sama om." Ujarnya sembari membuat tombak cahaya ukuran kecil, namun cukup untuk membuat manusia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia pun dengan cepat melemparkan tombak itu ke arahku.**

" **Argh!" teriakku kesakitan karena kakiku terkena tombak itu. Sontak, hal itu membuatku terduduk. Aku meruntuki diriku karena terlalu terkejut ketika melihat tombak cahaya terbentuk dari ketiadaan. Duh, bye bye keperawa***ku.**

 **Aku jadi panik tatkala ia mendekat. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, aku meraih tempat senjata yang terpasang di dekat lutut, namun disana tidak ada air soft gun milikku.**

' **Bangsat! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku lupa bawa Air soft gun milikku!' runtukku dalam hati.**

 **Aku panik dan menyeret tubuhku untuk menjauhinya. Tetapi, jarak semakin terpangkas, dan ia malah semakin mendekat padaku. Ia menindihku. Kedua tanganku direntangkan hingga tubuhku membentuk huruf 'T'. Parahnya, ia menggunakan tombak cahaya ukuran kecil untuk membuat tanganku tidak bisa bergerak.**

 **Sontak, aku pun teriak kesakitan. Belum sampai disitu, bajuku dibuka paksa(NB: Dirobek) dan memperlihatkan braku dan juga perutku. Berbagai fikiran negatif memenuhi isi fikiranku.**

" **Ugh… bangsat, lepaskan aku." Teriakku frustasi. Namun aku tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk memberontak karena faktor kekurangan darah yang membuatku tidak mudah berfikir.**

 **Ia pun melepas braku dengan paksa, hingga 'aset'ku menyembul keluar. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai keluar dari mataku.**

" **Oho, mantap cuy. Selamat…" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, seseorang langsung menendangnya dengan keras hingga terlempar ke kanan hingga menabrak dinding gereja hingga hancur.**

" **Maaf aku telat. Selain itu, terima kasih atas pemandangan menggiurkan tersebut."**

" **Uh, kau lagi. Kenapa kau kesini?" ujarku lirih.**

 **Ya, aku tahu siapa sosok pria berseragam layaknya seorang bisnisman dengan surai pirang yang berantakan itu yang bernama Naruto tersebut. Ia adalah seorang pengagum rahasiaku sekaligus stalker. Orang yang sangat aneh. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Berkatnya, aku tidak jadi diperkosa. Selain itu, 'Itu'ku juga selamat.**

 **Aku melihat tangannya membentuk pola '+' sambil berkata, "Kagebunshin no jutsu".**

 **Boff**

 **Asap langsung menyelimuti tempat dimana Naruto berdiri. Setelah asap itu menghilang, aku melihat Naruto jadi dua orang. Sontak aku berfikir bahwa aku salah lihat, kemudian aku pun mengucek mataku, tetapi sosok Naruto tetap ada dua.**

" **Ti-tidak mungkin. Kau ada dua?" ujarku terperangah saat melihat fenomena itu.**

 **Salah satu dari Naruto mendekat padaku dan ia melepaskan tombak cahaya yang menancap di tanganku. Sontak, aku pun merintih kesakitan. Ia pun membantuku untuk duduk lalu menyodorkan sebuah pil. Aku pun bertanya dengan nada lirih, "Itu apa?"**

" **Obat penambah darah. Cepat makan tuh obat." Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, aku langsung mengambil obat itu dan menenggak obat itu. Aku melihat tangan Naruto yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, dan ia menaruh tangannya di atas luka tersebut. Aku merasakan perasaan hangat saat tanganku menyentuh cahaya itu.**

 **Aku sudah tidak terkejut lagi ketika melihat lukaku yang perlahan menutup. Aku tidak terkejut karena aku melihat dua fenomena yang diluar logika.**

 **Duar duar argh**

 **Pandanganku beralih ke asal suara. Aku melihat laki-laki yang mau memperkosaku tersebut tergeletak di kawah yang tidak terlalu besar. Walau dia terluka, namun masih saja bisa berdiri.**

" **Lumayan juga kau manusia. Bisa sebutkan namamu?" Dengan angkuh, pria itu menatap Naruto dan bertanya namanya.**

" **Kau bisa panggil aku Karasu."**

 **Karasu? Sepertinya Naruto tidak niat memberitahu nama aslinya.**

" **Hey, pakai nih jasku. Tubuhmu terlalu menggoda." Aku menatap sosok Naruto lainnya yang berada di dekatku. Ia memberikan jasnya kepadaku.**

 **Mendengar ucapannya, wajahku memerah. Aku menerima jasnya dan langsung menutupi tubuhku. Setelah memakai jas tersebut, aku langsung menampar Naruto. "Dasar mesum!" seruku dengan wajah yang memerah.**

" **Maaf maaf."**

 **Pandanganku beralih pada Naruto lainnya yang sedang melawan laki-laki tersebut. Aku terkejut ketika puluhan tombak cahaya melayang di udara dan ujung tombak mengarah ke tempatku, dan kedua Naruto berada. Gawat! Posisiku dan Naruto yang sedang melawan laki-laki itu berada di satu garis lurus.**

" **Hey Naruto, apakah kau bisa buat pelindung yang cukup kuat?" tanyaku.**

" **Bisa, memang kenapa?"**

" **Posisi kita dan dirimu yang lain membentuk garis lurus. Laki-laki itu berniat menghabisi kita dengan serangan dengan jumlah yang besar. Jadi, jika dirimu yang lain itu menghindar, serangan melesat ke arah kita." Ujarku menyampaikan pendapat. Aku melihat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang lainnya. Pandangannya membola tatkala ketika melihat posisi antara kami dan Naruto yang lain membentuk garis lurus.**

" **Cih gawat!" Katanya berdecih. Aku melihat tangan Naruto bergerak membentuk suatu pola.**

" **Doton, Doryuuheki no Jutsu."**

 **Disaat bersamaan saat Naruto menyebutkan kata 'Doryuuheki no jutsu'. Laki-laki bercosplay detektif itu melemparkan tombak cahaya ke arah kami. Seperti dugaanku, Naruto yang lainnya menghindar, dan serangan tersebut mengarah pada kami berdua.**

 **Tombak cahaya tersebut menabrak dinding tanah yang sangat tebal. Terdengar suara ledakan akibat benturan tersebut. Beruntung, tombaknya tidak berjumlah ratusan, tapi hanya berjumlah kurang lebih sepuluh.**

 **Asap mengepul akibat tabrakan antara dinding tanah dan tombak cahaya. Beberapa menit kemudian, asap tersebut menghilang. Aku bergidik ketika melihat dinding tanah yang awalnya tebal, berubah jadi sangat tipis dan rapuh. Jikalau tidak ada dinding tersebut, pasti tubuh kami lenyap tak tersisa.**

 **Tak lama kemudian, dinding tersebut roboh. Aku tidak melihat laki-laki brengsek itu. Tetapi, aku melihat bulu sayap yang mirip sayap gagak.**

" **Jadi, bisa jelaskan siapa kau dan laki-laki brengsek yang hampir menggrepe diriku?" tanyaku menuntut penjelasan.**

" **Baiklah, tapi pertama-tama aku punya tiga syarat."**

" **Apa syaratnya?"**

" **Pertama, pertemukan aku dengan orang tuamu. Kedua, kau harus masuk ke Kuoh Academy. Ketiga, kau harus masuk squadku."**

" **Untuk dua syarat, aku setuju. Namun syarat terakhir aku tidak paham apa maksudnya." Siapa juga yang tidak mau jadi siswa Kuoh Academy yang merupakan salah satu sekolah elite. Untuk syarat pertama, itu sangat gampang. Namun masalah syarat terakhir, aku tidak paham apa maksudnya. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padanya.**

" **Aku adalah Jendral dari unit ANBU, salah satu cabang pasukan militer yang menangani makhluk supernatural. Squadku bertugas di bidang mata-mata dan assasination. Aku sudah mengamati kemampuan menembakmu, dan aku terkesan. Selain itu, kau memiliki kekuatan yang bisa kau gunakan untuk menghadapi sisi lain dunia ini."**

 **Sisi lain dunia ini?**

 **Kekuatan?**

 **Unit ANBU?**

 **Aku tidak paham apa yang dia maksud! Aku mengacak rambutku yang menandakan rasa frustasi karena tidak paham apa yang dikatakan Naruto tersebut.**

" **Argh… maksudnya apaan!"**

" **Dunia ini tidak hanya dihuni oleh manusia, namun juga makhluk supernatural. Mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tidak dimiliki manusia pada umumnya."**

 **Aku mengangguk paham. Dengan kata lain, manusia berada di posisi terbawah dalam aspek kekuatan. Mendengar fakta itu, entah mengapa membuatku sangat kesal dan ingin menghancurkan fakta tersebut.**

 **Btw, sebentar dulu!**

 **Katanya manusia pada umumnya, apa maksudnya?**

" **Ok aku lumayan paham akan penjelasanmu, tapi bisa jelaskan lebih detail dengan kata' Mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tidak dimiliki manusia pada umumnya'?" tanyaku dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Aku bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum tipis.**

" **Eh ku kira kau akan mengumpat-umpat pada tuhan karena takdir yang tidak adil yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Tetapi, sepertinya kau lumayan pintar. Sebagian manusia memiliki sesuatu yang bernama Sacred Gear yang akan memberimu kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup. Kuat atau tidaknya Sacred gear tersebut tergantung kreatifitas penggunanya.**

 **Dan kau memiliki kekuatan yang bernama sacred gear tersebut." Kata Naruto kepadaku. Mendengar fakta tersebut, membuatku menyeringai.**

' **Sepertinya menyenangkan bisa menampar wajah arogan para makhluk supernatural tersebut. Baiklah pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa keuntungan aku join unit ANBU?" tanyaku penasaran. Keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika join ANBU, itu yang membuatku penasaran. Selain itu, aku bukan orang bodoh yang bergabung ke suatu organisasi tanpa berfikir panjang. Apalagi aku mempertaruhkan hidup damai-ku yang mungkin tidak bisa kembali lagi.**

" **Keuntungannya adalah pertama, kau bisa mendapat gaji bulanan sebagai tentara sebanyak 70.000 Yen per bulan. Kedua, kau akan dilatih dengan intensif agar bertahan dari dunia supernatural. Ketiga, kami menjamin keamanan keluargamu."**

 **Untuk dua syarat aku paham. Tetapi, aku masih bingung dengan syarat ketiga. Maka dari itu aku bertanya pada Naruto.**

" **Apa maksudnya menjamin keamanan keluargaku?"**

 **Aku melihat Naruto menghela nafas.**

" **Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Kau ternyata cewek bodoh."  
Aku mendelik ke arah Naruto. Ketika hendak membantah ucapannya, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.**

" **Eksistensimu sudah diketahui. Bahkan mereka sudah melacak alamatmu. Walau kau menolak jadi anggota ANBU dan memutuskan sembunyi agar keluargamu aman. Maka buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Salah satu sifat makhluk hidup adalah dendam. Jika kau mengetahui akan keluargamu dibunuh, kau akan memburu mereka dan dapat dipastikan kau akan mati."**

 **Aku merenungi perkataan Naruto yang ada benarnya. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan bergabung.**

" **Baiklah. Aku akan bergabung ke ANBU."**

Begitulah caraku mengetahui sisi lain dunia ini. Selain itu, begitulah ceritanya aku sampai bergabung dengan unit ANBU. Bahkan gajiku sekarang 150.000 Yen.

Kini, aku sedang mengunjungi salah satu gedung tempat perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Naruto. Ada urusan apa aku disana. Aku beritahu pada kalian, gedung tersebut punya dua fungsi. Fungsi pertama itu adalah untuk bisnis Naruto dan digunakan selama jam kerja. Fungsi kedua adalah untuk dijadikan markas tim yang dipimpin oleh Naruto.

Apa maksudnya markas tim yang dipimpin oleh Naruto?

Aku beritahu pada kalian, di unit ANBU, ada tiga tim yang dipimpin masing-masing jendral. Tim tersebut merupakan tim Assasins yang dipimpin oleh Naruto dengan code name Kitsune, tim Berseker dipimpin oleh Kazuki dengan code name Toki dan terakhir tim Lancer yang dipimpin oleh Yuuji dengan code name Hero.

Kenapa Kazuki yang merupakan seorang menteri pertahanan mengemban tugas sebagai pemimpin tim Lancer. Jawabannya terletak pada tugas masing-masing tim Assasins bertugas untuk mencari informasi dan mengeliminasi lawan tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Untuk tim Berseker bertugas untuk membantai lawannya. Untuk tim Lancer bertugas sebagai tim yang menyerang jantung pertahanan lawan. Maka dari itu, tim Berseker saat ini berstatus semi-aktif. Bahkan anggota timnya hanya empat orang, jika ditambah dengan Kazuki, jadi lima orang. Jadi, karena status tim Berseker Semi-Aktif, maka Kazuki membebaskan para anggotanya bergabung ke tim lain sampai mendapat tugas penting. Oh ya, semua anggota ANBU memiliki tugas yang sama, yaitu berpatroli dan membasmi monster-monster yang bersembunyi.

Kembali ke cerita.

Aku melangkah memasuki gedung tersebut. Dengan santai, aku berjalan memasuki lift dan menekan tombol '30' yang artinya tujuanku adalah lantai 30. Lift pun bergerak.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa tujuanku pergi ke gedung ini. Simple melakukan tugasku sebagai wakil Jendral. Apa tugasnya? Memberikan informasi tentang Sekiryuutei. Tentu kalian tahu bukan, tentang Sekiryuutei? Selain itu, aku memberikan sebuah dokumen yang berisikan rangkuman informasi yang diperoleh anggota tim ini. Yah, begitulah nasib jadi wakil Jendral. Tugas lapangan diserahkan padaku.

Ting

Akhirnya aku sampai di lantai 30. Pintu lift pun terbuka dan aku melangkah keluar dari lift dengan santai. Aku melihat banyak meja yang diatasnya ada berbagai berkas-berkas yang minta untuk dibakar. Huh, maka dari itu aku benci bekerja dikantoran.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, aku melangkah menuju salah satu sudut dinding yang ada vas bunga. Aku tersenyum tipis. Jika karyawan perusahaan ini tahu, sebenarnya atap gedung ini merupakan ruang rahasia salah satu unit militer Jepang, maka mereka pasti terkejut dan tak percaya terhadap fakta tersebut. Aku mengangkat vas bunga tersebut dan menekan tombol yang ada di bawah vas bunga tersebut

Klik

Dinding di sebelah kananku terbuka. Disana terdapat lift rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali anggota ANBU. Lift itu akan mengantarku ke ruang rahasia tersebut yang letaknya di bawah tanah. Satu-satunya jalan agar bisa mencapai ruang rahasia tersebut dengan lift itu. Walau ada cara lain seperti teleportasi milik Kitsune-leader atau Toki-sama dan sihir perpindahan anggota member lainnya. Namun, untuk teleportasi, Naruto, selaku ketua tim Assasins menggunakan segel anti-teleportasi yang membuat makhluk supernatural tidak bisa mencapai titik ini. Hanya anggota ANBU yang dapat segel khusus dapat menggunakan teleportasi.

Aku taruh vas bunga tadi dan melangkah masuk ke lift tersebut. Setelah aku masuk, dinding tersebut kembali tertutup dan terdengar bunyi 'klik' yang menandakan dinding kembali terkunci. Aku menekan satu-satunya tombol yang ada di sana, tombol dengan lambang ANBU(A/N: Lambang ANBU adalah lambang Konoha, itu kerjaan Naruto XD)

Dua menit kemudian, lift berhenti dan pintu telah terbuka. Aku melangkah keluar lift. Ruangan ANBU bercat hijau dengan satu meja panjang berukuran persegi panjang dan di sekililing meja tersebut ada sepuluh kursi. Sisi barat dan timur terdapat tiga kursi, sisi selatan dan utara terdapat dua kursi. Kursiku dan kursi Naruto berada di sisi utara. Di belakang kursiku dan Naruto terdapat spanduk yang ada logo tim Assasins dengan gambar rubah dengan mulut terbuka lebar yang menampakkan gigi-gigi yang tersusun rapi dan tentunya bersih. Meja panjang tersebut merupakan meja untuk rapat. Ah aku lupa. Di atas meja, tepatnya langit-langit ruangan, terdapat LCD.

Di sisi kiri pojok ruangan dekat posisiku sekarang, terdapat dua sofa panjang yang ada di bagian barat dan timur ditaruh secara berhadapan. Sedangkan dua sofa kecil yang ada di bagian utara dan selatan yang ditaruh secara berhadapan. Diantara sofa-sofa tersebut terdapat meja berukuran sedang. Disana aku melihat Naruto yang sibuk menyantap ramen dengan lahap. Dilihat dari empat mangkok ramen yang 'terdampar' di meja, sepertinya aku tidak terlalu terlambat. Dengan anggun, aku menghampiri Naruto dan memasang gesture 'hormat' layaknya prajurit kepada pemimpin.

"Saya, Momoka Sonokawa dengan code name C.C, telah hadir. Sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan saya." Ujarku dengan tutur kata yang sopan. Yah, walau aku tahu Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatannya.

"Mwah, jwangwan terwlawlu fworwmwal. Swiwlahwkan dwudwuk." Ucapnya sambil mengunyah ramen. Karena hal itu, ucapannya jadi tidak jelas.

"Telan dulu ramenmu, Jendral."

"Puah. Nikmatnya ramen. Silahkan duduk. Btw, lain kali jangan terlalu formal ya. Aku jadi ingin memuntahkan ramenku." Aku terkikik ketika melihat Naruto memasang gesture mau muntah. Dengan santai, aku duduk di sofa yang terletak di seberang Naruto.

"Jadi, mana laporan informasi yang didapat oleh anggota tim kita?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. Karena hal itu, aku pun serius.

Aku mengambil dokumen tentang informasi yang didapat anggota tim Kitsune di tas milikku. Setelah itu, aku menyerahkan dokumen itu dan Naruto menerimanya.

Aku melihat Naruto membaca dokumen itu sepintas. Hah, pasti saat ini ia hanya membaca awal paragraf yang memuat pokok pembahasan-nya.

"Hm, informasi yang menarik. Terutama informasi tentang sejarah Iblis, alat reinkarnasi berbentuk catur, indikasi pengkhianatan salah seorang jendral dari kubu malaikat jatuh. Proyek pembuatan media untuk mereinkarnasi manusia jadi malaikat yang sudah selesai." Gumam Naruto dengan nada kecil, namun aku masih bisa dengar.

Naruto menatapku dan bertanya, "Apakah ada informasi terkait calon anggota ANBU kita, RD-01?"

"Ada."

Naruto memasang gesture santai dan bertanya padaku, "Jadi, informasi apa."

"RD-01 sedang diawasi oleh Gremory. Gelang ini…" Aku menghentikan penjelasanku lalu sedikit melipat lengan bajuku hingga memperlihatkan gelang dengan kristal bening dan melanjutkan kata-kataku tadi, "… berubah jadi hitam pekat."

"Jadi, bisa disimpulkan Gremory sudah dapat dipastikan seorang iblis dan ingin mereinkarnasi RD-01. Namun masalahnya, kenapa ia tidak bergerak cepat?"

"Jawabannya informasi yang akan aku sampaikan sekarang ini. Ada keanehan Sekiryuutei mulai 8 mei, kemarin lusa. Sifat RD-01 mulai berubah. Ia tidak terlalu mesum. Saat istirahat, ia sering berada di atap sekolah dan menatap gedung lama dengan tatapan sedih. Selain itu, kemarin, 9 mei, ketika aku berpapasan dengan RD-01, gelang ini berubah jadi merah kehitaman."

"Hm. Sebelumnya" gelang tersebut hanya berwarna merah kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah."

"Merah menandakan seseorang itu punya sacred gear dan hitam menandakan seseorang itu adalah iblis. Jadi, ia berubah jadi iblis. Masalahnya…"

"Kapan dia melakukan kontak dengan pihak gremory atau iblis lainnya?" ujarku dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kau selalu mengawasinya kan?" tanya Naruto menatapku penuh selidik.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, walau aku sibuk sekalipun, aku masih ada robot lalat milikku yang selalu mengikuti RD-01 berkat chip sensor yang ada diperutnya."

"Eh! diperutnya?" tanya Naruto shock.

"Ya."

"Kapan kau menanamkan chip tersebut, dan bagaimana caranya?"

"Saat dua hari setelah aku jadi siswa Kuoh Academy, aku memberikan bento dengan dalih ada fans yang ingin aku—orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan fans tersebut dan kebetulan juga aku sekelas sama RD-01—berikan bento ini padanya. Ia pun menerimanya dan melahap habis bento tersebut."

"Aku tak menyangka, chip yang merupakan hasil kombinasi antara segel buatanku dan teknologi kau taruh di perutnya. Kini, ia akan selalu terpantau dua puluh empat jam."

"Terus awasi RD-01. Jika ada waktu yang tepat, segera ajak ia join ANBU. Ada informasi lain?"

"Ada. Tanggal 6 mei, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ketika aku berpapasan dengannya gelang ini berubah jadi putih pucat yang menandakan malaikat jatuh. Ia 'ditembak' oleh perempuan itu. Tentu saja RD-01 menerimanya. Sejak saat itu, ia mencari pekerjaan part time sampai saat ini."

"Bagaimana reaksinya ketika 'ditembak'?"

"Hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Ah aku lupa, ia ada kencan dengan perempuan itu besok sore."

"Ada lagi?"

"Kedua orang tua RD-01 meninggal tanggal lima mei. Rumah mereka musnah tanpa sebab. Ketua, sudah tonton berita itu kan?"

Naruto nampak mengingat sesuatu. "Oh kejadian itu.."

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, aku teringat akan berita yang memberitakan tentang hancurnya rumah yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya yang menewaskan pemilik rumah.

"Menurut rekaman, RD-01 sedang berkunjung ke rumah kedua temannya dan mengingat disana. Ketika ia mengetahui hancurnya rumah itu, ia berteriak murka."

"Ada informasi yang perlu diralat. Perubahan RD-01 sepertinya antara tanggal 6-7 mei. Jika semua dugaanku benar, status RD-01 berubah jadi anomali. Jika dia mengancam negeri ini atau parahnya bergabung dengan organisasi teroris. Aku sendiri yang akan memusnahkannya."

Mata itu… mata yang sudah merasakan pahitnya pertarungan, atau bahkan peperangan. Mata yang biasa aku temukan di petinggi tentara. Tapi sebentar, apa maksudnya organisasi teroris.

"Organisasi teroris? Di dunia supernatural?"

"Ya. Sebelum aku beritahu hal itu, apa kau bisa menyimpan rahasia?"

"Ya. Aku berjanji akan menyimpan rahasia itu." Kataku mantap.

"Jika kau membocorkannya pada siapapun, satu detik kemudian, kau akan…" Mataku melebar tatkala Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan cahaya. Aku merasakan hembusan nafas di leherku dan juga benda tajam yang sedikit menggores leherku. Jangan-jangan…

Dia ada di belakangku.

Dengan teknik itu, aku yakin ia bisa membantai setidaknya puluhan ribu prajurit. Code name yang cocok buatnya adalah flash, bukan Kitsune!

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku menegang. Dengan terbata-bata aku berkata, "A-aku me-mengerti."

Aku mendengar langkah kaki Naruto menjauh. Aku menatap ke belakang dan melihat Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduknya tadi.

'Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, code namenya adalah Flash, tapi kenapa code namenya, Kitsune?'

Aku yakin beberapa dari kalian paham akan sistem penggunaan code name di ANBU. Sistem penggunaan code name di ANBU merujuk pada type kekuatan sang pemilik code name. Contohnya, aku yang memiliki kekuatan Copycat atau disingkat CC, maka code nameku adalah CC.

"Baiklah kembali ke topik. Di dunia supernatural, ada organisasi teroris. Aku mengetahuinya dari white, anggota team ini, enam bulan yang lalu." Kata Naruto sembari duduk di sofa.

White, merupakan half blood iblis dan manusia. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan. Jika dia tidak menjalankan tugas penting dengan jangka waktu yang lama, pasti ia sudah jadi wakil jendral.

"Maksudmu…"

"Ya, dia dulunya anggota teroris malah merekrutku jadi anggota organisasi itu. Tentunya, aku tidak mau. Namun, karna aku dalam misi merekrut anggota, aku menawarkan perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?"

"Ya. Aku melihat pandangan seorang maniak bertarung dari wajahnya, Maka dari itu, aku menantangnya bertarung. Jika aku yang menang ia jadi anggota ANBU dan memata-matai organisasi itu serta cari anggota yang banyak. Sedangkan jika aku yang kalah, aku akan masuk organisasi itu."

"Tentu saja aku menang. Dibandingkan jendral lainnya, hanya aku yang memiliki banyak kartu truf. Bahkan melawan white, aku tidak perlu pakai kartu trufku." Katanya dengan nada bangga.

Jika Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan, kenapa dia hanya jadi jendral saja. Seberapa besar kekuatan Jendral besar tersebut yang memiliki code name 'B.B' itu.

"Jadi begitulah caraku mengetahui tentang organisasi itu. Nama organisasi itu adalah Chaos brigade, memiliki beberapa kelompok, tujuan tidak jelas, diketuai oleh salah satu makhluk terkuat di dunia, yang memiliki julukan Ouroboros dan bernama Ophis."

Hmm. Jika tujuan tidak jelas, kenapa organisasi itu disebut organisasi teroris.

"Jika tujuannya tidak jelas, kenapa disebut organisasi teroris?"

"Anggotanya merusuh dan suka berbuat seenaknya. Sebelum aku lanjutkan, apa kau sudah baca sejarah iblis?" tanya Naruto sembari memegang dokumen yang aku berikan. Aku mengangguk sebagai isyarat bahwa aku sudah baca sejarahnya.

"Menurut sejarah, terjadi perang saudara antara kubu anti maou dan kubu maou. Singkatnya, kubu maou kalah, dan sisa-sisa dari kubu tersebut mundur dan menghilang. Pertanyaannya, dimanakah mereka?"

Aku terdiam karena memang tidak tahu.

"Jawabannya adalah di organisasi ini, Chaos Brigade."

Aku paham apa yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto, tapi apa untungnya masuk Chaos Brigade. Demi menghilangkan rasa penasaran, aku pun bertanya.

"Apa untungnya mereka masuk Chaos Brigade."

"Lah? Aku belum bilang ya?" tanya Naruto memasang wajah bloon dan sekaligus memasang watados.

"Belum, goblok!" teriakku dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Ophis bisa membagikan kekuatannya kepada seseorang."

Hmm, kini aku paham. Tujuan kubu maou jadi anggota Chaos Brigade adalah mendapatkan kekuatan untuk melengserkan Maou saat ini. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan untuk saat ini, sebagian besar kelompok-kelompok yang ada di Chaos Brigade bergabung dengan organisasi itu ingin kekuatan demi kepentingan mereka. Tetapi, dengan memasuki organisasi itu, maka mereka harus menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Ophis. Jika tidak ada misi, maka mereka bebas melakukan apa yang mereka sukai. Dengan asumsi itu, Ophis tipikal orang yang tidak peduli sekitarnya. Dia hanya peduli dirinya sendiri. Asumsi lain yang bisa aku ambil adalah, tidak adanya koordinasi yang bagus di Chaos Brigade. Dengan tidak ada koordinasi itu, memang mudah memusnahkan mereka, tapi aku tidak tahu sekuat apa kelompok-kelompok itu. Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apakah asumsiku benar atau salah. Hah, kenapa aku repot-repot memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Itu urusan para Jendral.

"Nah informasi yang ingin aku bagi ke kau adalah…"

Eh? jadi informasi tentang Chaos Brigade bukanlah informasi yang ingin ia berikan?

"Salah satu dari kelompok itu ingin memicu kiamat."

Aku terdiam, refleks kedua tanganku menutup mulutku yang menandakan betapa tidak percayanya aku akan informasi itu.

"Naruto danchou, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

Aku berharap Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, namun harapan itu pupus.

"Aku serius. Maka dari itu, aku menanamkan mata-mata untuk mengamati gerak-gerik semua kelompok di organisasi itu."

Ngomong-ngomong, aku teringat sesuatu. Dua minggu yang lalu, aku memberikan laporan kepada Naruto di ruangan kerjanya. Namun kenapa saat ini di markas rahasia ini, ya. Maka dari itu aku bertanya, "Hei Naruto-danchou, kenapa pertemuan kali ini di ruang rahasia ini?"

"Pertemuan dua minggu yang lalu, ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita. Aku bahkan harus mengirim klonku yang bersembunyi di salah satu ruangan tersebut untuk menyegel ingatannya."

Menyegel ingatan? Apakah kekuatan tersebut seperti B.B ya? Jika ya, pantas saja ia jadi ketua tim Assasins yang bergerak untuk mencari informasi dan menyebarkan agen mata-mata.

"Huh, seberapa banyak kekuatan yang kau miliki, Danchou?" gumamku tanpa ku sadari.

"Kau penasaran ya, Momoka-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai.

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Menggerutu dalam hati akibat keceplosan, aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh masam,

"Sedikit sih."

"Aku hanya beritahu identitasku. Aku adalah Ninja, memberikan informasi kepada seseorang merupakan hal tabu bagi Ninja."

Ninja ya. Tidak mengherankan sih. Walau jauh dari bayanganku, namun Naruto memiliki karakteristik yang dimiliki oleh Ninja. Selain itu, ninja termasuk orang yang setia, jadi aku tidak khawatir Naruto akan mengkhianati ANBU. Sebab, diantara semua Jendral, hanya Naruto yang memiliki banyak kartu truf, seperti yang ia bilang tadi, dan tentunya tidak ada yang tahu kartu truf apa saja yang dimiliki Naruto.

"Baiklah, mari kembali ke topik RD-01. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang perubahan RD-01, ceritakan mulai dari setelah golden week(1)."

 **6 Mei 20XX**

 **Uh Golden Week telah berakhir, dan kembali ke rutinitas yang membosankan. Aku beranjak dari kasur. Dengan tubuh yang masih lemas karena efek baru bangun tidur, aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan mulai rutinitas tiap pagi, yaitu mandi. Setelah itu, aku meng-lap tubuhku dengan handuk lalu memakai mantel yang biasa dipakai setelah mandi. Kemudian, aku langsung melangkah menuju kamar dan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Lalu, pergi ke ruang makan.**

 **Setelah tiba di ruang makan, aku melangkah ke meja makan, disana ada selai, roti dan satu set peralatan makan. Aku ambil sepotong roti, buka tutup toples selai, ambil sendok dan mengoleskan selai di atas roti, dan terakhir ambil sepotong roti lagi dan taruh di atas roti yang sudah diolesi selai lalu tutup kembali toplesnya. Kemudian, melangkah ke kulkas yang ada di dapur sambil membawa sendok yang kotor.**

 **Ah, aku lupa beritahu pada kalian, ruang makan dan dapur berada di ruangan yang sama. Aku taruh sendok di tempat pencucian peralatan makan, lalu pergi menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu disana. Kemudian, pergi ke ruang tamu.**

 **Aku melihat jam dinding, menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Masih ada waktu tonton berita. Aku melangkah menuju sofa, meletakkan botol susu di meja yang terletak di depan sofa, dan menyalakan TV dengan remote yang ada di meja. Sembari mengunyah pelan rotiku, aku mencari channel yang menarik. Ketika menemukan channel yang menarik, aku menaruh remote di meja dan mengambil botol susu dan mulai menonton berita.**

 _ **Selamat pagi permisa. Telah ditemukan bekas ledakan di kota Kuoh. Menurut info yang kami dapat, bekas ledakan tersebut berada di salah satu kawasan perumahan, tepatnya di rumah Hyoudo-san. Anehnya, tetangga tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara ledakan dan melihat sesuatu yang aneh di rumah itu. Hingga saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki kejadian aneh ini. Saya, Mikazuki Reina, melaporkan dari kejadian**_

 **Aku yang sedang meminum susu, refleks menyemburkan susu tersebut hingga tersedak.**

' **Heck yeah, aku lengah! Golden week sialan!' batinku menjerit. Aku menduga bahwa tidak akan ada insiden saat golden week karena Hyoudou Issei yang menjadi target pengawasanku yang diberi kode RD-01 itu tidak akan pergi ke tempat yang sepi.**

 **Aku bergegas menuju ke kamarku. Di tengah perjalanan, aku mengambil ponsel di saku bajuku dan mengetik nomor ponsel seseorang.**

' **Ada apa, Copycat?'**

' **Carilah informasi di kepolisian, Ken.'**

' **Baiklah, namun izinkan aku dan jadilah tutor untuk klub kendo saat aku tidak ada ya.'**

' **Baiklah.'**

 **Aku pun mematikan sambungan telponnya. Aku menaruh ponselku di saku baju.**

 **Setelah tiba di depan pintu kamarku, pintu tersebut langsung ku buka dan berlari kecil ke komputerku yang memiliki enam layar. Aku menghidupkan komputer itu dan mulai mengecheck rekaman video yang dihasilkan oleh robot berbentuk nyamuk yang selalu mengikuti Issei.**

 **Aku mulai mengerucutkan kemungkinan kejadian tersebut terjadi. Menurut berita, warga tidak mendengar adanya ledakan. Selain itu, tidak ada saksi yang melihat keanehan yang bisa diartikan kejadiannya tidak terjadi antara pagi sampai sore hari ataupun malam hari saat masyarakat masih banyak yang berkeliaran. Jadi, kemungkinan kejadian itu terjadi saat tengah malam, antara jam 12 malam sampai jam 4 atau jam 5 pagi. Pada jangka waktu tersebut, jarang orang berada di luar rumah. Maka dari itu, jika aku jadi pelaku, waktu tersebut sangat tepat untuk memusnahkan targetku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin melihat data rekaman dari tanggal 5 pada jam 6 pagi sampai 11.59 malam. Sebelum itu, rekaman itu, yang memuat aktivitas Issei dari tanggal 1 mei sampai 5 mei, aku duplikasikan. Setelah itu, aku crop rekaman itu dari tanggal 5 jam 6 pagi sampai 11.59 malam.**

 **Aku yakin kalian penasaran kenapa aku crop dari jam 6 pagi. Jawabannya simple, aku sudah mengumpulkan data tentang aktivitas sehari-hari Issei. Menurut data tersebut, Issei biasa bangun jam 6 pagi. Maka dari itu rekaman selalu dimulai dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 12 malam. Jadi, dengan begitu, aku tetap bisa bedakan, mana rekaman tanggal sekian dan mana tanggal sekian.**

 **Selain itu, aku yakin kalian juga penasaran bagaimana caranya menghentikan rekaman pada saat jam 12 malam dan memulai rekaman pada saat jam 6 pagi secara 5 hari berturut-turut yang dimana aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.**

 **Jawabannya adalah teknologi rahasia yang dibuat oleh Time. Teknologi apa itu, pasti itu yang ada di benak kalian. Teknologi itu adalah prototype Artificial Intelegence atau disingkat AI yang masih sangatlah sederhana. Maklum saja, masih prototype. TIME membuat desain khusus untuk tim Assasins dengan desain AI yang bisa memulai melakukan rekaman ataupun menghentikan rekaman dengan waktu yang disetel sendiri sesuai kebutuhan kami.**

 **Setelah di-crop, aku copy dan datanya ku taruh di ponselku. Setelah itu, aku matikan komputerku dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk menghabiskan sarapanku sekaligus mematikan televisi. Setelah itu aku bergegas menuju tempat parkir, dan pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda. Saat istirahat nanti aku ingin mengecheck sesuatu di rekaman itu.**

 **Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai sepeda, akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Aku parkirkan sepedaku di tempat parkir khusus sepeda, kemudian bergegas ke sekolah sambil berharap bahwa Issei masih hidup.**

 **Ketika sampai di depan kelas, aku langsung membuka pintu geser tersebut. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan tidak lupa menyapa Katase yang posisi tempat duduknya di depanku yang aku perkirakan baru datang jika dilihat dari ia baru menaruh tasnya.**

" **Hai Katase-chan."**

" **Oh hai Shion-chan. Eh kau sudah lihat berita tentang hancurnya kediaman Hyoudou-san?"**

 **Shion? Apa maksudnya?**

 **Baiklah, aku jelaskan dulu. Salah satu peraturan ANBU, dilarang menggunakan identitas asli. Alasan adanya peraturan itu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayangi.**

 **Jujur, siapapun yang membuat peraturan itu pintar juga. Kenapa? Simple, di dunia supernatural, mereka—para makhluk supernatural—akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka bahkan rela melakukan hal yang sangat keji seperti pembantaian, penculikan orang yang dicintai dan sebagainya. Maka dari itu, mungkin salah satu alasan diciptakannya peraturan tersebut adalah agar kita bebas bergerak tanpa khawatir akan keselamatan orang yang dicintai.**

" **Ya, aku sudah dengar. Walau Issei mesum, namun aku turut berduka atas insiden yang menimpanya." Ujarku sambil menatap sejenak ke arah pintu masuk. Disana aku melihat Murayama yang baru tiba.**

 **Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Namun, saat ini aku tidak melihat keberadaan Issei.**

 **Guru BK pun tiba dan akan memulai pelajaran pertama. Beliau, si guru killer yang memiliki julukan Tetsujin, mulai mengabsen satu per satu murid di kelas ini. Hal itu membuatku khawatir, berbagai spekulasi buruk hinggap di benakku. Namun, spekulasi buruk itu langsung lenyap tatkala pintu kelas terbuka dan nampaklah sosok pria bersurai cokelat dan kedua temannya.**

" **Sensei, maaf kami terlambat."**

 **Tetsujin-sensei melihat jam tangannya.**

" **Hyoudou-san, kau boleh masuk."**

 **Dengan penuh semangat dan rasa lega, Issei masuk ke kelas. Kelegaan dan semangatnya itu terlihat jelas di gerak-geriknya. Namun ada yang aneh.**

" **Sedangkan kalian berdua… berdiri diluar sampai jam pelajaranku berakhir. Tentunya, jangan lupa kunjungi aku saat jam istirahat ya." Aku bisa melihat raut wajah menakutkan Tetsujin-sensei yang menyiratkan, bahwa ia akan menghukum kedua teman Issei tersebut dengan hukuman yang sangat mengerikan.**

 **Kedua teman Issei mulai menjalankan perintah Tetsujin-sensei dengan langkah gontai.**

 **Aku mendengar teriakan memilukan mereka berdua yang membuatku sedikit iba. Pasalnya, aku pernah sekali telat dan menerima hukuman mengepel satu sekolahan saat pulang sekolah. Parahnya, harus mengepel pakai tisu pula. Alhasil, jam 04 pagi keesokan harinya aku baru selesai jalani hukuman. Lebih kampretnya lagi, Tetsujin-sensei mengawasiku menjalani hukuman.**

 **Namun ada yang aneh dengan reaksi Issei…**

" **Oh iya Issei, aku turut berduka cita."**

 **Reaksinya seperti…**

" **Eh? apa maksudmu, Sensei?"**

 **Dia tidak tahu…**

" **Lah, kau tidak tahu, tentang hancurnya rumahmu."**

 **Akan berita kehancuran rumahnya.**

 **Aku melihat tubuh Issei menegang. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.**

 **Jika dilihat dari reaksinya, Issei dipastikan tidak berada di rumah saat kejadian perkara. Kemungkinan terbesar, ia berada di rumah temannya saat itu.**

" **Se-sensei, kau ti-tidak bercanda kan?" Issei terlihat shock setelah mendengar berita itu.**

 **Entah mengapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Aku melihat Issei menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat reaksi Issei yang tidak biasa, aku memfokuskan pandanganku ke Issei.**

 **Tiba-tiba, sebuah gauntlet merah dengan mutiara merah muncul di tangan kanan Issei. Detik itu pun, aku merasakan energi yang meningkat dratis dari tubuh Issei.**

" _ **Siapapun, tolong hentikan Issei. Ia kehilangan kendali."**_

 **Berkat suara itu, seisi kelas pun gaduh.**

 **Setelah mendengar suara itu, entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan, hal buruk akan terjadi. Buat jaga-jaga, aku mengaktifkan fuin tipe area yang menekan aura energi agar tidak merembes keluar dan membuat para makhluk supernatural yang ada di sekolah ini bergerak**

" **Hei, apa-apaan tuh sarung tangan di tangan kanan Issei!? Ia bisa bicara!" teriak murid A terkejut.**

 **Ledakan energi yang menyebabkan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang pun membuat kelas jadi makin gaduh karena teriakan panik para siswa karena insiden itu. Aku mendecih kesal karena penglihatanku sedikit terganggu karena hembusan angin itu.**

 **Tak lama kemudian, hembusan angin itupun menghilang. Berkat hilangnya hembusan angin itu, aku jadi tidak kesulitan melihat kondisi terkini Issei. Aku terkejut tatkala melihat Issei kini menggunakan armor dengan bentuk naga.**

 **Aku mendengus kesal melihat Issei dalam mode Juggernaout Drive. Aku berdiri dan merangkai Handseal, dan menggumamkan, "Fuin: Kai."**

 **Asap tiba-tiba muncul dari tempatku berdiri.**

" **Huh, kalian mundurlah ke pojok ruangan." Kataku kepada teman sekelasku. Mereka pun awalnya menolak, bahkan ada yang mengejekku. Aku pun jadi sedikit kesal karena hal itu.**

" **Kalau kalian sayang nyawa, turuti kataku!" Akhirnya teman sekelasku menuruti kataku. Aku mendengar Katase mengatakan 'hati-hati' kepadaku saat ia berpapasan denganku. Aku arahkan pandanganku ke arah Katase dan mengangguk.**

 **Kini, aku menggunakan seragam ANBU dengan topeng putih polos. Di kedua tanganku terdapat dua handgun. Di punggungku terdapat** _ **sai**_ **.**

 **Duar!**

" **Argh!"**

 **Pandanganku beralih ke asal suara. Aku melihat Tetsujin-sensei terlempar keluar hingga pintu kelas jadi rusak. Aku melihat Issei memasang ancang-ancang untuk melancarkan serangan selanjutnya.**

 **Melihat hal itu, aku memusatkan chakra-ku ke kaki dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Issei. Aku berniat menendang Issei, namun dia berhasil menghindari serangannya. Bahkan, ia melakukan counter dengan cepat dan sukses mengenaiku.**

 **Aku pun terlempar ke dinding. Ugh, seperti perkiraanku, insting naga tidak dapat diremehkan. Sebenarnya aku punya jurus yang cukup kuat untuk membuatnya pingsan, namun, efek destruktifnya sangat merepotkan.**

 **Insting bertarungku berteriak. Aku terpaku ketika Issei berdiri di depanku dan berniat melakukan axe kick. Dengan sigap, ku arahkan pistolku ke arah Issei dan menembakkan timah panas ke arah Issei. Berkat itu, ia sedikit termundur karena menerima serangan kejutan itu.**

 **Aku berdiri dan menghela nafas pendek ketika timah panas tidak bisa menembus armor Issei. Yah tidak heran sih, karena armor Issei sangatlah keras. Timah panas biasa tidak akan bisa menembus armor Issei.**

 **Armor di dada Issei terbuka, dan terlihat cannon berwarna merah yang siap menembakkan serangan sihir.**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

 **Melihat hal itu, aku tentunya terkejut. Dengan cepat aku membuang pistol lalu segera mengambil kunai spesial dan bersiap-siap menantikan serangan. Aku berniat menggunakan jurus Hiraishin untuk memindahkan serangan Issei ke laut dengan katalis kunai khusus yang jaga-jaga ku lempar ke laut beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yah, walau aku hanya bisa menggunakan jurus ini sekali saja dalam sehari.**

 **[Longinus Smasher]**

 **Laser merah berukuran sedang melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arahku dan Tetsujin-sensei. Melihat serangan itu, aku menghela nafas pendek.**

' **Setelah memindahkan serangan ini, aku pasti pingsan.' Batinku.**

 **Aku memindahkan serangan Issei dengan jurus Hiraishin dengan katalis kunai yang aku pegang. Keningku berkeringat karena berkurangnya chakraku dengan dratis akibat penggunaan Hiraishin secara** _ **continuous**_ **.**

 **Beberapa detik kemudian, serangan Issei pun telah usai. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku langsung ambruk karena kakiku tidak kuat menompang tubuhku dikarenakan chakraku sisa sedikit.**

" **Shion-chan!" teriak Katase yang terdengar khawatir padaku.**

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Bo—]**

 **Hei hei hei, jangan bercanda! Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga menggunakan Hiraishin untuk memindahkan serangan Issei!**

 **Tiba-tiba muncul kubah berwarna ungu yang membesar hingga menutupi kelas ini. Aku sangat kenal dengan pengguna kubah ini. Di belakang Issei muncul gambar lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu dengan motif lingkaran berwarna ungu yang ditengahnya terdapat segitiga sama sisi terbalik dan di tiap sudutnya terdapat lingkaran kecil. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, keluar rantai yang mengikat badan Issei dan ditarik menuju lingkaran sihir itu. Berkat itu, serangan Issei pun langsung batal.**

" **Hah, tak kusangka, di hari pertamaku bekerja, aku berhadapan dengan Sekiryuutei." Di depanku, muncul gadis bertubuh kecil dengan surai panjang berwarna hitam yang mengenakan gaun putih.**

" **Bukannya aku sudah mengajarimu cara membatalkan serangan dengan destruktif yang besar."**

 **Mendengar itu, aku teringat pelatihan yang dipimpin oleh gadis itu. Dia pernah menjelaskan, cara menangani serangan destruktif besar dengan tenaga yang semaksimal mungkin. Cara tersebut yaitu hancurkan konsentrasinya. Umumnya serangan dengan destruktif yang besar, pasti membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.**

 **Aku mengubah posisiku jadi posisi duduk. Setelah itu, menyahut perkataan gadis, yang bernama Minamiya Natsuki.**

" **Hehehe, aku lupa."**

" **Shion-chan!" Aku menoleh ke asal suara, dan melihat Katase yang berlari kecil menghampiriku. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran dari matanya yang mulai menitikkan air mata. Aku langsung dipeluk oleh Katase.**

" **Aku tidak apa-apa Katase-chan. Jangan menangis."**

" **Hiiks… siapa yang … hiiks… tidak… hiiks… sedih… melihat… hiiks… kawannya… hiiks… yang hampir mati… hiiks."**

" **Uh. Kalau tahu ada insiden ini, aku tidak akan lupa bawa senjataku." Aku melirik Minamiya-sensei yang menatap Issei.**

 **Tiba-tiba di kiri dan kanan serta bawah Issei muncul lingkaran sihir dengan pola serupa. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul rantai dan langsung mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Issei ditarik dengan kencang.**

 **Issei langsung mengaum dengan keras. Ia mencoba melepaskan rantai tersebut.**

" **Oh ya, Danchou menyuruhku berikan dua gulungan ini kepadamu." Ujar Minamiya-sensei menoleh sejenak ke arahku dan melempar dua gulungan yang ada di tas kecil—letaknya di pinggang—.**

 **Aku menatap dua gulungan tersebut. Salah satu gulungan berwarna putih polos dan gulungan lainnya berwarna orange dengan kanji 'fuin'. Gulungan berwarna putih merupakan gulungan biasa, isinya hanyalah pesan biasa. Sedangkan gulungan orange dengan kanji 'fuin' merupakan chakra Naruto berwarna orange.**

 **Pertama, aku buka gulungan putih dan isinya, 'Entah kenapa firasatku hari ini sangat buruk. Maka dari itu, aku mengirim Chain dan berjaga-jaga akan ku berikan gulungan orange.'**

 **Aku menatap Katase. "Katase-chan, tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku mau menyelesaikan masalah ini."**

 **Katase pun menuruti perkataanku.**

 **Aku langsung merangkai handseal dan berkata, "Fuin."**

 **Kemudian, aku membuka gulungan orange itu. Chakra berwarna orange menyelimuti tubuhku. Berkat chakra itu, chakraku serta staminaku perlahan pulih. Aku pun berdiri dan menatap Minamiya-sensei.**

" **Sensei, tolong ya."**

 **Dengan tangan yang diselimuti tangan tersebut, aku siap mengakhiri insiden ini. Aku mengaktifkan sharinganku yang memiliki tiga tomoe. Dengan sekejap mata, dengan kekuatan Minamiya-sensei, aku berpindah tempat ke depan Issei dan meninju armor kepalanya Issei hingga mulai retak. Melihat seranganku yang masih belum mampu menghancurkan armor kepala Issei, aku menghajarnya lagi.**

 **Armor bagian kepala Issei hancur. Sontak, aku menatap mata Issei yang kini berubah berwarna hijau.**

" **Genjutsu: Sharingan."**

 **Aku membuat Issei pingsan dengan genjutsu-ku. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, genjutsu itu sanggup membuat Issei pingsan, mengingat aku masih dalam tahap pelatihan mengendalikan kekuatan Naruto. Namun, berkat chakra orange itu, aku bisa membuat Issei pingsan.**

" **Shion-chan, kau hebat!"**

" **Shion-chan, terima kasih!"**

 **Teman-teman sekelasku pun berteriak serentak berterimakasih padaku.**

 **Aku menatap mereka dan tersenyum.**

" **Sama-sama, tapi maaf… kalian harus melupakan kejadian ini."**

 **Genjutsu: Sharingan!**

 **Tubuhku langsung melemas seketika karena chakraku berkurang dratis. Yah tidak heran sih jikalau menggunakan sharingan akan memakan chakra begitu besar. Selain aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha, aku tidak memiliki kebencian yang cukup. Disisi lain, meng-genjutsu semua teman sekelas, yang jumlahnya 28 siswa, wajar jika membutuhkan chakra yang tidak sedikit, bahkan, chakra pemberian Naruto langsung habis terpakai. Hah, selanjutnya, aku mau menggembangkan kemampuan sacred gear Copycat hingga mampu meng-copy dua kekuatan dalam satu waktu.**

 **Aku menutup mataku, berharap dengan melakukan itu, rasa sakit akibat tubuh menyentuh keramik akan hilang. Namun, aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu. Aku membuka mataku, dan menatap Katase yang menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.**

 **Aku menghela nafas pendek. Hah, aku lupa menyegel ingatan Katase.**

" **Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami, Shion-chan."**

" **Hm. Tidak masalah. Oh ya, aku mau menyegel ingatanmu tentang insiden ini."**

 **Katase menatapku dengan pandangan tak suka. Dia berkata, "Kenapa kau harus menyegel ingatanku?"**

" **Kau tidak boleh mengetahui sisi tersembunyi di dunia ini."**

" **Kenapa…" gumam Katase sembari menundukkan kepalanya.**

 **Aku merasa bersalah melihat reaksi Katase yang terlihat sedih. Walau begitu, dia tidak boleh mengetahui rahasia 'sisi lain' dunia ini. Aku khawatir ia akan menyebarluaskan informasi itu, dan akhirnya diburu oleh makhluk supernatural. Pokoknya, setelah chakraku pulih, aku harus menyegel ingatannya dan juga ingatan teman-temanku dan juga Tetsujin-sensei.**

" **Kenapa…" nada suara Katase menjadi lirih.**

 **Walau aku jahil, brengsek, kampret, kasar dan sebagainya, namun aku tetap memiliki hati. Aku tidak mau temanku menjadi incaran makhluk supernatural.**

" **Jangan bocorkan informasi apapun, Sonokawa-san."**

 **Aku menatap Minamiya-sensei dan mengangguk. Walau jabatanku merupakan jabatan tertinggi kedua di tim Assasins, namun pengaruh Minamiya-sensei sangatlah kuat. Dia adalah salah satu dari anggota tim berseker yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak main-main.**

" **Maaf Katase-chan, aku tidak dapat memberitahumu. Selain itu, aku akan menyegel ingatanmu."**

" **Aku ti—…" Aku langsung mengambil suntikan yang berisi obat tidur di tas kecil yang ada di pinggangku. Kemudian, aku gunakan suntikan itu.**

 **Aku mengubah posisiku jadi duduk.**

" **Sekiryuutei brengsek. Bisa-bisanya langsung mengamuk. Belum lagi kekuatannya tidak main-main pula. Beruntung ia bertarung denganku di tempat tertutup begini. Jika di area terbuka, jadi daging giling tuh anak."**

" **Yah gimana lagi. Kekuatan Sacred gear tergantung tekad dan perasaan sang pengguna. Maka dari itu, sacred gear yang terlihat lemah bisa saja mengalahkan sacred gear sekelas longinus sekalipun." Komentar Minamiya-sensei yang kini berada di depanku. Ia menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantuku bangkit.**

" **Sensei, tolong kumpulkan teman-temanku di satu tempat. Akan aku segel ingatannya tentang insiden ini." Minamiya-sensei mengangguk. Ia menggunakan sihir teleportasinya untuk memindahkan para murid dan juga Tetsujin-sensei yang pingsan ke dalam satu titik.**

 **Setelah itu, aku lempar empat kunai yang terdapat kertas fuin untuk menyegel ingatan seseorang ke empat penjuru mata angin. Setelah itu, melangkah ke tempat tumpukan teman-teman sekelasku dan juga Tetsujin-sensei. Aku menaruh kertas yang berisi segel tersebut di depan tumpukan teman-temanku. Setelah itu merangkai handseal dan menaruh tangan kananku di atas kertas segel itu lalu ku alirkan chakraku ke kertas itu. Dalam sekejap mata, terbentuk segel fuin.**

" **Fuin: Metsu(N.B: Ituloh jurus yang digunakan Minato saat mau menyegel ingatan Naruto di film the lost tower)."**

 **Setelah menyegel ingatan teman-temanku, aku menelpon seseorang.**

' **Oy Shiriryuutei, cepat ke Kuoh Academy, tepatnya ruangan yang berada di lantai dua yang letaknya paling pojok kanan. Kalau kau tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh detik, akan aku berikan rekaman bahwa kau suka bokong Nekomata itu ke timmu di chaos brigade!'**

' **Jangan coba-coba kau berikan rekaman laknat itu, cewek gila!'**

 **Aku tertawa dalam hati mendengar perkataan Shiriryuutei yang merupakan musuh berbuyutan Sekiryuutei tersebut.**

 **Tak lama kemudian, lingkaran sihir muncul di kelas. Sosok laki-laki berpakaian kasual yang memiliki surai putih muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.**

 **Setelah muncul, ia menatapku dengan pandangan kesal. "Jadi, apa alasanmu memanggilku, cewek gila?"**

" **Coba kau liat sekitarmu." Ujarku dengan nada judes. Aku menatap si Hakuryuukou yang sedang mengamati sekitar.**

" **Aku mendeteksi aura sekiryuutei, tapi aura itu sedikit tercemarkan. Juggernaut Drive ya?" tanya Hakuryuukou singkat, walau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tetapi, seperti diharapkan dari Hakuryuukou, kemampuan mendeteksinya tidak dapat diragukan lagi.**

" **Begitulah." Jawabku singkat.**

" **Heh, kau bertarung dengan Sekiryuutei, dan karena pertarungan itu, terdapat kerusakan yang tidak bisa dipulihkan dengan cara biasa. Jadi, kau mau aku membereskan kerusakan tersebut kan?"**

 **Aku mengangguk puas. "Begitulah."**

" **Heh. Beruntungnya kau. Namun jika dilihat dari keadaanmu, kau kewalahan ya." Aku menatap kesal si Hakuryuutou yang kini menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan.**

" **Cih. Arenanya tidak cocok untukku yang bertarung di area terbuka. Bukannya hanya dengan mendeteksi aura-ku, kau paham?"**

" **Chakra kan? Jadi kau meniru kemampuan Danchou, ya?" tanya Hakuryuukou.**

" **Begitulah. Aku lupa mengganti skill member lain semenjak aku berlatih menggunakan kemampuan Danchou yang sulitnya minta ampun. Masih mending kemampuanmu, walau aku tidak mampu memasuki Balance Breaker, dan juga Juggernaut drive sih." Ujarku sembari mendekati Hakuryuukou. Setelah itu, aku menyentuh pundaknya. Di punggung tanganku, muncul segel sihir berwarna putih yang bersinar terang.**

" **Copy." Seketika, cahaya yang ada di punggung tanganku bersinar sangat terang. Mulai dari tangan kananku mulai diselimuti energi transparan berwarna putih. Tangan kananku mulai sedikit kesemutan.**

 **Saat cahaya tersebut mulai menyelimuti badan, kepala dan kaki, aku menggigit bibir, menahan diri agar tidak mengerang kesakitan. Kepalaku mulai berdenyut dan terasa 'hanyut', dadaku mulai sesak, detak jantung mulai berdebar kencang, otot kaki mulai menegang. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat meng-copy kekuatan seseorang. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan sesakit apa yang aku rasakan saat meng-copy dua kekuatan sekaligus.**

 **Sekitar satu menit kemudian, aku selesai meniru kekuatan Hakuryuukou. Aku suka kekuatan ini karena sangat praktis. Tak sampai sepuluh detik, aku langsung terduduk dengan nafas memburu. Aku langsung mengubah posisi dudukku jadi posisi tidur sambil mengurut kepalaku yang sakit.**

" **Ugh, walau sudah latihan keras, namun efek sampingnya masih sekuat ini eh. Merepotkan." Ujarku dengan nada lirih.**

" **Istirahat saja dulu, cewek gila. Aku mau membereskan kerusakan ini."**

"Apa, RD-01 sempat menggunakan Juggernaut Drive katamu?!" Aku terkikik melihat Naruto yang terperanjat aku sempat terkejut karena dia menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Hihihi. Feeling-mu menyelamatkan kami semua, Danchou."

"Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi pada RD-01?"

"RD-01 tidak hadir pada tanggal 6 mei. Dia kembali hadir pada tanggal 7 mei. Mulai dari situ, terjadi perubahan yang aneh dari RD-01."

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan serius yang tersirat tuntutan untuk menjelaskan perubahan tersebut secara rinci. "Perubahan? Bisa jelaskan perubahan apa yang dimaksud?" pintanya padaku.

"Sifatnya berubah dratis, Sifat mesumnya berkurang dratis. Dia lebih banyak diam dan merenung. Dia juga memiliki kebiasaan baru, yaitu selalu memakan bekal di atap sekolah dan menatap langit. Selain itu, ia juga menatap gedung lama sambil bergumam, 'Maaf… maaf.'"

"Aku takutnya asumsiku tentang status RD-01 jadi anomali itu benar adanya. Cari info lebih lengkap lagi. Selain itu, jika kau ketemu mata-mata baru untuk mengawasi malaikat jatuh tersebut, tolong suruh dia menghadap padaku." Perintah Naruto kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk saja sebagai respon atas perintahnya. Setelah itu, aku berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasku. Dengan cepat, aku melepas pematik dari smoke granade tersebut dan berlari menuju lift dengan cepat.

"Itu hadiah kecil dariku, Danchou!"

"Uhuk…uhuk… uhuk… si-sialan… kau… CC!"

Aku tertawa keras ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang melemah. Yah gimana lagi, itu bukan smoke granade biasa. Itu smoke granade yang dicampur dengan zat kimia yang berfungsi untuk melumpuhkan sang lawan. Tenang saja, dosisnya masih wajar kok. Paling lumpuhnya cuma beberapa jam saja. Walaupun aku yakin, si Danchou hanya akan lumpuh beberapa puluh menit.

Ketika berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaan Danchou, aku teringat sesuatu. Aku lupa beritahu bahwa si mata-mata baru itu akan berkencan lusa nanti, saat RD-01 libur. Entah apa alasan mata-mata itu berkencan dengan RD-01, aku juga masih belum tahu. Habisnya, aku belum bertemu dengan mata-mata itu untuk meminta informasi terkait alasan dia melakukan kontak dengan RD-01.

'Hah, entah kenapa… firasatku berkata… akan ada hal merepotkan di masa yang akan datang.' Batinku menatap langit yang kini sudah gelap.

TBC

Maaf sampai sini saja ya. Chap selanjutnya merupakan ending bab 1. Alasan aku pecah dua chapter adalah karena aku belum tentuin poin-poin penting yang harus ada saat kencan tersebut. Jadi, kemungkinan chap selanjutnya agak sedikit dibandingkan chapter ini.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa Naruto berasumsi Issei atau RD-01 merupakan sebuah anomali? Aku dah lumayan berikan petunjuk di chap ini. Walau ketebak sekalipun alasannya, tapi tetap akan ku buat plot twist.

balas review walau tak semua :v

Hadeh :v ada aja yg masih bahas prolog. Aku dah ubah jadi bab 0 :v Sebenarnya aku merujuk pada novel2 :v tapi kayaknya salah deh. Jadi ya gitu

Untuk masalah stuck atau ga-nya jika memakai tiap sudut pandang beda chara itu insyaallah tidak stuck. Selama aku tahu poin2 penting di HS DXD, insyaallah bisa buat

Satria: Kepanjangan ya :v gimana lagi :v

untuk violet evergarden, itu dari anime yang berjudul violet evergarden


End file.
